El Musical de Invierno
by Mikki Alexandersson
Summary: Un tributo a las pelis musicales para jovenes. El capitan de un equipo de basquet y una nueva estudiante descubren su pasion por la musica, mientras forman parte d un musical creada x una profesora obsesionada con el teatro.
1. ¡Que Sorpresas trae la Vida!

El Musical de Invierno

**Advertencia: Este fic es un homenaje que hago a las pelis musicales que causaron furor entre los jovenes, pero, para no hacer una copia de las mismas, la trama sera distinta que el de la original. Ademas, todos los personajes que intervendran a lo largo de la historia no me pertenecen.**

**Capitulo Uno. ¡Que Sorpresas trae la Vida!**

Lars Alexandersson es un joven basquetbolista de tan solo 17 años y ya figura como capitan del equipo "Las Gargolas" de la universidad de California. En realidad, este adolescente, hijo de un frances y una estadounidense, nacio en Estocolmo, Suecia y su gran sueño es formar parte de los mejores equipos de basquet de la NBA compartiendo con figuras estelares como Shaq, LeBron James, entre otros conocidos grandes jugadores de este deporte. Era la noche de fin de año y, como era de esperarse, el entrena junto con su padre Abel que es, ademas, entrenador del equipo; esto paso antes de que suenen las doce campanadas, mientras el publico disfrutaba de un ambiente de karaoke en la que todos, novatos y profesionales, participan cantando.

"Vamos hijo, tienes que perfeccionar tus tiros directos para que, en un partido como estos, saques un triple y acumules muchos puntos". Dijo Abel, su padre.

"Es cierto, pero... ¿no crees que es hora de cambiarnos de ropa para recibir el año nuevo con una gran fiesta?". Pregunto Lars, totalmente cansado de entrenar.

"Lars tiene razon, Abel. Es mejor que se vista porque hacen que dos personas canten en un karaoke del que estoy segura, el participara". Dijo su madre.

"Esta bien, pero deja que lanze un ultimo tiro, solo uno, por favor". Dijo Abel pidiendo permiso a su esposa para que Lars perfeccione sus tiros de triple.

Despues de ese ultimo tiro que no entro al aro, Lars se cambio de ropa para entrar de lleno en la fiesta de fin de año y observo a mucha gente que queria entrar al karaoke; incluso, tambien, a una estudiante que lee unos libros, mientras ve a unos novatos que terminan de cantar y son aplaudidos de una forma tibia.

"Muy bien hecho. Creo que su presentacion sera considerada como el 'espanto' del año. De acuerdo, queremos que las luces alumbren a los proximos novatos que estaran cantando en el karaoke una cancion para todo el publico que vino a pasarla bien en esta fiesta por fin de año, ¿verdad?". Dijo el maestro de ceremonias.

Coincidentemente, las luces alumbran a Lars y perturban a la chica estudiosa, mientras dos asistentes del publico los llevan al escenario.

"No, por favor, ¿por que me hacen subir aqui? Yo no se cantar". Se quejaba el.

"Sueltenme, dejenme ir por mi cuenta". Dijo la chica que sube al estrado.

"Las reglas en el karaoke son asi, las luces alumbran al azar y ponen a cantar a dichosos novatos, pero espero que no se averguenzen en conseguir captar la atencion del publico porque, algun dia... me lo agradeceran". Dijo el joven que les entrego los microfonos a los chicos, mientras la cancion empezaba a sonar.

**Cancion: Naturally (By: Selena Gomez)**

**Cover By: Lars Alexandersson and Alisa Bosconovitch**

Male: How you choose to express yourself

It's all your own and I can tell

It comes naturally, it comes naturally

Female: You follow what you feel inside

It's intuitive, you don't have to try

It comes naturally, mmmm it comes naturally

Both: And it takes my breath away.

Chorus:

You are the thunder and I am the lightening

And I love the way you know who you are

And to me it's exciting

When you know its meant to be

Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally

When you're with me, baby

Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally

Bay bay baby

Female: You have a way of moving me

A force of nature, your energy

It comes naturally (Male: You know it does)

It comes naturally

Mmmm yeah

Male: And it takes my breath away (Female: Everytime)

What you do, so naturally

Chorus-Both:

You are the thunder and I am the lightening

And I love the way you know who you are

And to me it's exciting

When you know its meant to be

Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally

When you're with me, baby

Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally

Bay bay baby

Male: When we collide, sparks fly

Female: When you look in my eyes,

Both: it takes my breath away

Chorus-Both:

You are the thunder and I am the lightening

And I love the way you know who you are

And to me it's exciting

When you know its meant to be

Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally

When you're with me, baby

Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally

Bay bay baby

Naturally x5 Female: Everything baby comes naturally

Naturally x5 Both: Bay bay baby

Al principio de la cancion, la chica no miraba a Lars para nada porque nunca lo habia conocido en su vida, pero luego se solto y se sintio mas comoda y segura con el. Mientras tanto, el estuvo con nervios, pero cuando miro a la estudiante cantar... las cosas cambiaron por completo. Luego de interpretar el tema, como todos unos profesionales, la gente los aplaudio a rabiar.

"Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Lars". Dijo el, estrechando su mano.

"Hola, me llamo Alisa, mucho gusto". Saludaba ella tambien.

Cuando salieron a la terraza, los chicos empezaron a conocerse mas...

"¿De donde sacaste esa voz tan prodigiosa?". Pregunto el.

"Desde siempre. Mis padres me inscribieron en una academia de canto porque yo anhelaba cantar, me gusta cantar. Primero, me incluyeron en el coro de una Iglesia siendo una de las voces principales y cuando me fui acostumbrando a esto, me llevan a mi primera chance de interpretar una cancion como solista". Dijo Alisa.

"No exactamente como solista, lo hiciste conmigo... con una persona que nunca conociste en tu vida y que no sera mas un extraño ". Dijo Lars.

"Tal vez no te diste cuenta, pero creo que me senti mucho mas comoda contigo cuando cantamos a duo en el karaoke olvidandome de los nervios, Lars". Dijo Alisa.

"Eso es bueno... ¿Puedo tomarme una foto contigo en mi celular?". Pregunto el.

"Claro, como gustes". Dijo Alisa, mientras Lars tomo su celular y se tomaron fotos. Despues, la gente recibio el año nuevo con una gran parafernalia musical.

"Lars, voy a abrazar a mi madre. Que tengas un feliz año". Dijo Alisa.

"Feliz año para ti tambien, espero que me des... tu celular". Dijo Lars, mientras ve partir a Alisa. En el fondo, el empieza a sentirse atraido por la estudiante.

Meses despues, en la universidad de California, Lars y su mejor amigo de preparatoria se reencuentran despues de disfrutar unas merecidas vacaciones.

"Amigo, tiempo sin verte. Me imagino que habras practicado, durante estas vacaciones, un poco de basquet. Recuerda que estamos a poco del gran partido final contra "Los Cocodrilos del Oeste" y tenemos esta semana para seguir con los entrenamientos". Dijo Shin Kamiya, el mejor amigo de Lars.

"Claro, no he parado de entrenar. Inclusive, lo hice en la fiesta de fin de año a pesar de que insistieron en llamarme para participar en la reunion". Dijo el.

"Claro, todo el mundo dependera de lo que hagas en el encuentro mas importante de la temporada. Vamos Gargolas, ¡a ganar!". Alento Shin.

Mientras los chicos del equipo de basquet entraban al salon antes de empezar las clases, Alisa llega con su madre Cammy para su primer dia de universidad, pero lo que ella no sabia es que el destino le llevaria nuevamente a encontrarse con Lars.

"¿Que? Esto es increible... ¿El chico del karaoke?". Pregunto Alisa.

"¿La chica de la voz prodigiosa? ¡Que coincidencia! Me acercare... (se acerca a Alisa) ¿Como entraste a esta universidad y estudiar juntos?". Pregunto Lars.

"Pues, mi madre se puso de acuerdo conmigo para que cambie de escuela. Asi que, viaje con ella desde Ohio hasta Los Angeles, me matricule en esta escuela y, por casualidades de la vida, me encuentro contigo despues de la primera vez que nos conocimos, en plena fiesta de fin de año". Dijo Alisa.

"Que bueno... Espero que estudies en el mismo salon que yo; asi que, nos vemos, entonces... Adios". Dijo Lars que se despidio de Alisa y se dirigio a su salon.

"No te vayas, quiero presentarte a mi madre Cammy". Dijo Alisa que quiso que Lars salude a su progenitora antes que se fuera a clases.

"Mucho gusto, señora. Ahora no tengo tiempo, la maestra me castigara por tardanza. Adios". Dijo Lars que se fue corriendo al salon de clases.

"Bueno, Srta. Bosconovitch... Acompañenos a su nuevo salon de clases". Dijo el director de la universidad, mientras se despide de su madre con un beso volado.

"Adios, madre. Cuidate mucho, regresare en cuanto pueda". Dijo Alisa que se despidio de su progenitora para irse a su primer turno de clases.

"Cuidate, hija, te extrañare. Ah, prometeme que, cuando regreses, me cuentes todo y con lujo de detalles". Dijo Cammy que se retiro de la universidad.

¿Quien iba a pensar que dos jovenes se conocieran en una noche de karaoke, en plena fiesta de fin de año, y que, meses despues, se reencontrarian en una universidad compartiendo un mismo salon? El, un basquetbolista nato; ella, una estudiante que le apasiona las matematicas: Lars y Alisa son esos chicos que, como nosotros, viviran las mas divertidas aventuras que jamas imaginaron tenerlas.


	2. Problemas en la Universidad

**Capitulo Dos. Problemas en la Universidad**

En el episodio anterior, presentamos a los protagonistas de este fic: un basquetbolista y una estudiante. Por causas del destino, Lars Alexandersson y Alisa Bosconovitch se conocen en una fiesta por fin de año en un karaoke donde interpretaron un tema que hizo aplaudir a un centenar de personas que asistieron a la velada a pesar de que, al inicio, se notaron los nervios en su presentacion. Despues de una amena charla, ellos se separaron, pero lo que no saben es que, por segunda ocasion, el destino los juntaria en el comienzo del año escolar en la universidad de Los Angeles y los llevaria a compartir un mismo salon de clases.

"Buenos dias, empezamos un año mas en la universidad de Los Angeles y supongo que extrañaron mi presencia aqui, ¿verdad? Esta vez, y a diferencia del año anterior, no permitire algun tipo de comunicacion mediante sus celulares o... habra mano dura. (mira a sus alumnos) Se los adverti, a quienes vea con sus telefonos moviles, les espera un castigo enorme... Por ahora, se los quitare". Dijo la profesora Juri Han que tiene una enorme obsesion por el teatro.

"¿Que pasa? ¿Por que nos quita?". Pregunto Shin.

"Porque quiero que mis alumnos me presten atencion a mi clase, en lugar de estar distraidos, mirando sus celulares y mandando algun que otro mensajito. Ah, carne nueva y fresca... bienvenida a bordo, Srta. Bosconovitch, espero que su primer dia le sea provechoso cuando le diga que esta castigada por usar el celular, al igual que el Sr. Alexandersson". Dijo Juri que conoce a Alisa, la saluda y la castiga sin razon aparente. El mismo castigo se lo aplico para Lars.

"Un momento, señorita Han. No puede castigarlo porque el y yo tenemos practica de basquetbol despues de clases". Reclamo Shin.

"Bueno, ahorrese su queja para otro momento porque usted queda castigado tambien, pero por 15 minutos y despues ira con el a su dichosa practica". Dijo Juri.

"El no tiene paciencia para esperar mucho porque lo odia". Dijo Lili Rochefort, estudiante de la escuela.

"Hablo en mi clase y por eso, castigo para usted tambien. ¿Que les pasa? ¿La primera clase de este nuevo año escolar y ya empiezo con la matanza? Asi no es... Bueno, ahora que estan presentes, les dire que, empezaron las inscripciones para el musical de invierno donde habran castings para los roles protagonicos y secundiarios. Asi que, si saben cantar y bailar, no duden en participar en esta prueba y dar el gran salto a la fama. Cualquier cosa, pueden coordinar con la presidenta de teatro, la Srta. Lili Rochefort". Dijo Juri Han.

Al salir de clases, Lars y Shin vieron como dos jovenes extraños acaparan el mural con el proposito de inscribirse en la hoja de los roles estelares para que sean la pareja protagonica de la misma obra.

"Ah, cuando no. Blair y Jack se meten en cuanta obra teatral organiza la Srta. Juri Han. Supongo que optaron inscribirse para que sean los protagonistas; asi que, no me cabe duda de que esto no es nuevo". Dijo Shin, pero ellos se acercaron apenas escucharon que hablaban de ellos.

"¿Mencionaste a nosotros, Shin? Bueno, si preguntaste que seriamos los primeros en poner nuestras firmas en la hoja para ser protagonistas de la nueva puesta musical, pues... estas en lo cierto. Siempre hemos participado en numerosas obras teatrales y musicales, la actuacion la llevamos por dentro". Dijo Blair Dame, que escribio su gran firma en la hoja para el protagonico de la pieza teatral.

"Chicos, ¿podran hacernos un favor? Haganse a un lado porque no son expertos en este asunto porque no les pertenece a ustedes". Dijo Jack.

"Mejor, vamonos de aqui porque no queremos tener problemas con estos hermanos. ¿Donde esta Alisa?". Pregunto Lars.

"¿Me llamaste? Bueno, estaba viendo los murales y la cantidad de actividades que tiene la universidad. Tengo que coordinar con la tal Lili para ver como seran esas puestas de teatro y ver si puedo participar cantando en una de ellas". Dijo Alisa luego de hacer un recorrido por los pasillos de la escuela.

"Me dijo el director que te gustan las matematicas... Bueno, he pensado si podrias participar en el concurso "Los Mate Genios" donde representaras a nuestra universidad por el equipo de "Las Gargolas". ¿Te interesa?". Pregunto Lili para ver si Alisa sea capaz de ingresar a participar en el concurso de matematicas.

"¿Que? ¿Una competencia de matematicas por equipos? Interesante, yo me uno a ellos a cambio de la participación de Lars y su amigo en el musical". Dijo Alisa.

"¿Que? Alisa, yo soy basquetbolista y no canto; asi que, no ingresare a ese musical para obtener el papel protagonico o secundario. Lo lamento". Dijo Lars, pero su amigo lo aleja porque pretende darle unos sabios consejos.

"Amigo, si quieres ganarte el corazon de la bella Alisa, debes participar en la obra musical aunque sea con el rol secundario sin importar lo que Blair y Jack hagan". Aconsejo Shin, pero Lars sabia que hacer para conquistar el corazon de Alisa sin necesidad de ridiculizar en el canto.

"No hare el papel de idiota para cantar frente al publico, solo quiero ganarme el corazón de Alisa por lo que realmente soy". Dijo Lars que se defiende.

"Y por eso, aprecio tu honestidad y tu valentia, Sr. Alexandersson". Dijo Alisa que oye la charla se acerca a Lars y le da un dulce beso en la mejilla, mientras se sonroja.

"No puedo creer lo que acabas de hacer, Alisa, me sorprendiste para ser la primera vez que nos conocemos personalmente". Dijo Lili, sorprendida por el beso que, de la nada, Alisa le dio en la mejilla a Lars.

"Yo solo lo hice agradeciéndole por ser honesto y creo que Lars es consciente de que elegira entre el campeonato de basquet o la obra musical. Por mi parte, me uniré a tu equipo y prepararme para "Los Mate Genios" que sera pronto". Dijo Alisa, entusiasmada.

"Es una grandiosa idea, Allie. Sin embargo, si aun mantienes la idea de unirte al grupo de alumnos que pasaran el casting para el musical, pues... te dire que estas a tiempo de inscribirte porque la fecha de plazo es la proxima semana. Asi que, me sentiria muy contenta de verte en varias actividades". Dijo Lili.

"Muchas gracias, Lili. Creo que, oficialmente, estamos formalizando una gran amistad aqui". Dijo Alisa que, estrechando su mano, entabla su amistad con Lili.

Por otro lado, Lars y Shin se encuentran con los demas para su entrenamiento de basquetbol previo al partido por eliminatorias con una gran decision por delante.

"Me he metido en una gran encrucijada. ¿Como es posible que la señora Juri Han me pia que la ayude en los preparativos para lo que sera su obra maestra? Yo no canto, pero la vez que lo hice... fue para pasar el ridiculo de mi vida a pesar de conocer a una bella persona como Alisa". Dijo Lars.

"Es el primer dia del año escolare y ya te metieron en problemas, amigo. Sabes que esa profesora se obsesiona con que nosotros seamos sus soldados obedientes y cada pieza musical que organiza es un mismo pretexto para caer en su trampa. Ella es un caso perdido y ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer". Dijo Shin.

"No habra nada, pero... lo que debemos hacer es concentrarnos en el juego de la proxima semana. Este partido es crucial para nosotros, por lo que debemos entrenar mucho; asi que, no perdamos tiempo y comenzemos con el entrenamiento aunque no este el entrenador Abel". Dijo Lars que inicio las practicas.

Horas despues, Blair decidio investigar un poco sobre la vida de Alisa; asi que, se infiltro en la computadora sin moros en la costa. En su investigacion, dice que ella es la hija de la ex asesina Cammy White; esto lo serviria como coartada para sacarla de la obra musical y obtener el protagonismo a toda costa.

"Quiero que sepan que sera muy hermoso que valoren el teatro porque es la unica consigna para llegar mucho mas lejos en sus vidas". Dijo Juri Han.

"Aqui va ella con sus monologos de todos los dias; un poco mas y mi cabeza explotara de tanto escucharla. Bueno, tenemos que salir de aqui porque pronto sera la salida, pero sin que nadie nos vea". Dijo Shin que tomo de la mano a Lars para que salgan del escenario donde sera el casting para el musical.

"Oye, ¿que estas haciendo?". Pregunto Lars, pero era muy tarde...

"¿Adonde creen que van, ustedes?". Pregunto Juri que se dio cuenta de la situacion y les interrumpio el paso para salir del escenario.

"Pronto sera hora de salida y queremos alistar nuestras cosas con anticipacion para no esperar a que suene el timbre". Dijo Shin.

"¿Creen que soy idiota? Debieron ser un poco mas inteligentes como para pensar salir por la puerta principal con el pretexto de alistar sus cosas e irse de la universidad. Sin embargo, el tiro se les salio por la culata y, por eso, quedan quince minutos castigados los dos. Vayan a la sala de espera". Dijo Juri.

Juri envio a Shin y Lars a la direccion para cumplir con el castigo y eso preocupo a Alisa que le conto la noticia a Lili antes de salir de la universidad.

"Chica, estoy muy preocupada... Castigaron a los chicos por intentar escapar del escenario cuando estaban en medio de la clase de la profesora Juri". Dijo Alisa.

"¿Como asi? ¿Acaso viste de cerca la situacion?". Pregunto Lili.

"Si, pero casi al final, cuando Shin y la profesora discuten. Me acerque a verlo mas de cerca, pero para que Juri no me descubra, tuve que volver". Dijo Alisa.

"Bien hecho, Alisa... Tenemos que mantener en reserva por el bien de Lars y Shin y que nadie sepa lo que paso". Dijo Lili.

Por otro lado, Juri levanta el castigo a los chicos y les pide que nunca mas vuelvan a jugarle sucio en medio de su clase porque, si lo hacen, el castigo sera mucho peor.

"Alisa, ¿pensaste bien en lo que vas hacer?". Pregunto Lili.

"Yo mantengo mi decision de entrar en el equipo de matematicas de la universidad. Asi que, no se me pasa por la cabeza entrar a la obra musical". Dijo Alisa.

"Deberias hacerlo, Alisa... O si no, tu reputacion sera manchada y se divulgara el chisme por toda la escuela". Dijo Blair que interrumpe la charla.

"¿Chisme? ¿Cual chisme? ¿De que estas hablando, Reina B?". Pregunto Lili.

"El chisme por el que todo el mundo se enterara, gracias a mi, es que Alisa es la hija de la ex asesina a sueldo, Cammy White". Dijo Blair.

Ahora, Blair pone en una encrucijada terrible a Alisa porque amenaza con correr el chisme de un secreto que la pone en aprietos no solo su permanencia en la en el equipo de matematicas de la universidad sino tambien su reciente amistad con Lars y Lili. ¿Podra ella escapar de esto y desmentirlo como sea?


	3. Que las Audiciones Comiencen

**Capitulo Tres. Que las Audiciones Comiencen**

En el episodio anterior, Lars y Alisa coincidieron nuevamente en la universidad luego de que se conocieran en la noche de karaoke. Sin embargo, los problemas no tardarian en comenzar cuando la profesora de Juri Han castigara a los alumnos, repartirian algunas reglas y los invitaria a todos a inscribirse para los papeles protagonicos y secundarios en una obra teatral que creo, pero quienes aspiran a conseguir los roles principales son los hermanos Blair y Jack Damme. Lili le pide a Alisa que se integre al equipo de la universidad para participar en la competencia "Los Mate Genios" y que tambien piense que pueda inscribirse para optar por uno de los papeles de la obra musical. Durante los entrenamientos de basquet, Lars y Shin no creyeron que Juri juntara a todos en el escenario para comenzar con los preparativos para la obra musical y mientras tanto, Blair averigua un poco sobre la vida y tomara dicha informacion encontrada para tergiversarlo y usarlo en contra de ella. Por otro lado, los basquetbolistas intentan escapar del escenario para no seguir siendo prisioneros de Juri, pero ella se da cuenta y los detiene porque cree que ellos usaban el pretexto de alistar sus cosas y salir de la universidad porque se terminaban las clases; los mandan a castigo por quince minutos y eso preocupa Alisa que fue a contar a Lili y, de paso, contarle que no tiene pensado formar parte de la obra musical, pero si desea ser miembro de "Los Mate Genios". Sin embargo, Blair llega y la obliga a que ingrese al musical a cambio de no contarle a todo el mundo la informacion que tiene pensado divulgar a manera de chisme.

"¿Que? ¿De que estas hablando, Blair? Ella no tiene una asesina como madre... ella es agente policial que manda a cualquier delincuente a la carcel por mucho tiempo. No pierdas el tiempo hablando tonterias ni obligando a que forme parte del musical porque ella no lo tiene pensado hacerlo". Dijo Lili que defiende a Alisa.

"Asi que, tu sales como la defensora de esta novata; ja, no me hagas reir. Mira, en primer lugar, no pedi tu opinion y en segundo lugar, quiero que la propia Alisa me de su version de los hechos, a ver si eso sera suficiente para que sigas aqui en la universidad". Dijo Blair que pidio a Alisa para que diga la verdad.

"Blair, lo que dijo Lili es cierto y yo lo reafirmo. Ahora, queremos saber, ¿de donde sacaste tal informacion?". Pregunto Alisa, extrañada por la actitud de Blair.

"No te lo quiero contar porque a mi me castigarian y no quiero que me pase lo mismo que le paso a Lars y Shin que estan castigados, no se por que, asi que... se muy bien lo que estoy haciendo, a diferencia de ustedes, que deberian tener cuidado en lo que realizan porque habra consecuencias inevitables". Dijo Blair.

"Lo haremos, Blair, lo tendremos en cuenta para otra ocasion. Sin embargo, Alisa se quedara aqui porque recien esta comenzando sus clases y no quiere empezar a tener problemas contigo. Permiso". Dijo Lili que se lleva a Alisa a otro lado porque no soportan seguir conversando con ella.

"Vayan en paz, chicas, las cosas recien estan por calentarse muy pronto". Dijo Blair.

Al dia siguiente, Alisa y Lili coinciden en llegar juntas a la universidad, mientras su punto de conversacion era la ascendente carrera de Lars en el basquet.

"Alisa, que bueno que lleguemos juntas a la escuela. Fijate que tengo que hablar contigo sobre tu amistad que estas entablando con el capitan". Dijo Lili.

"¿Te refieres a Lars? Bueno, tengo poco tiempo de amistad con el. ¿Por que? ¿Acaso paso algo malo para que quieras hablar conmigo sobre el?". Pregunto Alisa.

"Nada. Solo queria decirte que... tu amistad podria venirse abajo porque el tiene que preocuparse mucho por el partido de basquet que se viene dentro de poco y tambien tienes que prepararte para "Los Mate Genios" porque sera una competencia bastante reñida y no debemos perder". Dijo Lili.

"Y, ¿que tiene que ver eso con lo que me estas diciendo?". Pregunto Alisa.

"Nada, solo quiero aconsejarte como amiga que soy porque... digamos que todo el mundo ve a Lars como la salvacion del equipo de basquet y ademas... es muy, pero muy sensual. ¿Si o no, chicas? ¿No es lindo el capitan de "Las Gargolas"?". Pregunto Lili, mientras interrumpia a las porristas que suspiraban por Lars.

"Creo que ellas estan en lo cierto. Si que el es muy guapo, pero lo que hagamos en la escuela es un asunto que nadie debe meterse. Ademas, tienes razon en algunas cosas, sin embargo, no quiero causar problemas ni que inventen chismes que me metan en lios; solo quiero estudiar, quiero entrar a "Los Mate Genios" o inscribirme en el musical que Juri prepara, quiero estar bien en mi amistad con Lars y contigo. Eso, nada mas". Dijo Alisa que dejo algunas cosas bien claras.

"De acuerdo, te comprendo, pero cualquier problema que tengas... sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea, ¿esta claro?". Pregunto Lili que apoya a Alisa.

"Muchas gracias, Lili, gracias por tu apoyo". Dijo Alisa que la abraza.

A ultima hora, Juri tomo la decision de iniciar el casting para buscar aquellos quienes tendran los roles protagonicos y secundarios en su obra musical.

"Necesito que todos los alumnos capaces de llegar al estrellato se reporten en el auditorio de la univesidad en este instante. Los castings para encontrar a los protagonistas y secundarios de esta obra musical estan por comenzar, asi que... convoco a todos para que se presenten en el auditorio, de inmediato". Dijo Juri.

La mayoria de los alumnos del plantel universitario llego para audicionar buscando ingresar a la obra musical como protagonista o como secundario.

"Les agradezco a todos por venir, no saben lo feliz que me hacen cuando veo a un monton de alumnos interesados por el teatro y la musica, artes que me apasionan. Lo que haran ustedes es memorizar e interpretar una cancion para mi con la ayuda del piano que tocara nuestra genial pianista Nanase McCormick. Tienen quince minutos, asi que... si fuera uno de ustedes, ya me apuraria para comenzar con esto; ah, si quieren, improvisen con el baile... les vendra bien". Ordeno Juri.

Los alumnos pasaron por el casting sin pena ni gloria. Nervios, desafinaciones al cantar, el olvidarse de la letra de la cancion, el estar fuera de ritmo, mientras Nanase tocaba el piano, fueron el detonante para que la profesora los sacara del musical sin ningun tipo de contemplaciones.

"Bueno, ya fue suficiente. Es momento de que los alumnos novatos aprendan de los profesionales; Blair y Jack Dame, salgan a escena, por favor". Dijo Juri.

Por otro lado, ellos calentaban sus voces esperando su turno para salir a ensayar frente al publico, mientras Juri aguardaba por su llegada. Lo curioso del asunto es que Lars no se presento en los entrenamientos de basquet porque queria llegar audicionar para conseguir un papel en la obra musical; asi que, escapo sin ser visto y corrio hacia el escenario, pero se topo con Alisa y juntos llegaron cuando las audiciones estaban por terminarse con la presentacion de los hermanos Damme.

"¡Imposible! ¿Como me encontraste?". Pregunto Lars, sorprendido por verla cerca del auditorio, mientras los alumnnos seguian pasando el casting para el musical.

"Guarda silencio, los alumnos intentan audicionar para el musical". Dijo Alisa.

"Demasiado tarde, ellos pasaron el casting sin exito. Acabo de escuchar a Juri llamar a los hermanos Blair y Jack Damme para que demuestren lo bien que cantan despues de que los alumnos hicieran el ridiculo frente a ella y por lo que veo, ellos no necesitaran el piano porque cantaran con pista". Dijo Lars.

"Yo quiero una chance para cantar frente a Juri, por lo menos, porque nunca lo tuve cuando cante en el coro de la Iglesia, pero tengo que dedicarme a ayudar a mi equipo para ganar "Los Mate Genios"... Ahora, debo tomar una decision". Dijo Alisa que le cuesta elegir una correcta entre dos opciones.

Mientras tanto, todo esta listo para que Blair y Jack canten, pero Nanase le pide a Juri que si quiere ayudar a los dos en el piano, mientras interpretan el tema.

"¿No puedo acompañarlos en el piano cuando ellos canten?". Pregunto Nanase.

"Por el momento, no puedes porque ellos solo necesitan usar un demo para que se ayuden a cantar por si se les olvida la letra. Chicos, comiencen". Dijo Juri.

Se abre el telon del escenario, la pista suena con la ayuda de un equipo de sonido y ellos interpretan la cancion que identifica a los protagonistas de la obra musical.

**Cancion: Eres Tu (Belanova)**

**Cover By: Blair y Jack Dame**

Male: Dificil creer que no pude ver que estabas a mi lado

Both: Y yo estaba aqui pensando en ti y solo estabas a mi lado

Female: Te quiero como a nadie

Both: Tienes que saber

Chorus:

Nunca conocere alguien como tu, solo eres tu

nunca conocere alguien como tu, solo eres tu

Tan solo sin ti, hoy puedo decir: "eres lo que buscaba".

Female: Es bueno saber no existe el ayer, si tu estas a mi lado

Male: Tanto que vivi tanto que senti,

Both: Hoy que te tengo a ti

Male: Te quiero como a nadie

Both: Tienes que saber.

Chorus:

Nunca conocere alguien como tu, solo eres tu

nunca conocere alguien como tu, solo eres tu

Tan solo sin ti, hoy puedo decir: "eres lo que buscaba".

Both: tu tu ru ru,tu tu ru ru ru tu tu tu, uua a a ao

tu tu ru ru,tu tu ru ru ru tu tu tu, uua a a ao.

Mientras Lars y Alisa veian los ensayos, Juri se sentia satisfecha por el buen desempeño que los hermanos Damme hicieron en su presentacion.

"¡Que bueno! Ustedes cantaron maravillosamente bien... Bueno, si no hay ningun alumno que audicionar, creo que terminamos los castings para protagonicos y secundarios en el musical, no sin antes... felicitar a quienes pasaron a la segunda prueba. Gracias, vuelvan a sus clases". Dijo Juri.

"Disculpe, quiero intentar audicionar para, aunque sea, ingresar a su musical". Dijo Alisa que interrumpio a Juri y sorprendio a Lars con tamaña decision que tomo.

"Siento decepcionarla, Srta. Bosconovitch, pero las audiciones llegaron a su fin y para que pruebe su suerte aqui, debio llegar temprano cuando le llame a igual que todos los alumnos... Sin embargo, usted nunca se aparecio; asi que, ya es muy tarde para intentarlo. Lo siento". Dijo Juri, mientras se retira.

"Un momento, profesora Han. Quiero seguir los pasos de Alisa; asi que, si me permite, quiero audicionar cantando a duo con ella". Dijo Lars.

¿Cual sera la decision que Juri tomara ante las tardias iniciativas de los chicos? ¿Podran Alisa y Lars audicionar y opacar a los hermanos Damme?


	4. Juri ablanda su Duro Corazon

**Capitulo Cuatro. Juri ablanda su Duro Corazon**

Blair encara a Alisa y Lili haciendo que la primera diga la verdad para no contarle a todo el mundo la verdad sobre su madre y asi evitar que corra el riesgo de no ingresar a "Los Mate Genios" y de no perder su amistad con Lars. Ambas aclararon que Cammy es solo una agente policial, pero querian saber la informacion que ella saco aunque se nego a decirselo porque podrian castigarla. Al dia siguiente, las chicas conversaron sobre la posibilidad de que el capitan del equipo advirtiendole que su amistad podria venirse abajo, pero ella quiere dejar en claro que quiere estar tranquila con todo lo que haga sin meterse en problemas con los demas. Por otro lado, Juri comienza con los castings para encontrar a los protagonistas y a los secundarios de su obra; al principio, los interesados pasaron el desastre de sus vidas, pero Blair y Jack demostraron que son mejores en el canto e interpretaron una cancion para satisfacer a la profesora. Lo que no saben es que Lars y Alisa llegan al auditorio para audicionar, pero era tarde porque el casting se termino. Sin embargo, ambos insistiran hasta convencer a Juri de que pasen la prueba.

"Un momento, profesora Han. Quiero seguir los pasos de Alisa; asi que, si me permite, quiero audicionar cantando a duo con ella". Dijo Lars.

"¿Acaso tu eres el complice de esta chica? ¿Acaso te pusiste de acuerdo para llegar juntos al auditorio para pasar el casting? Si piensas esto, dejame decirte que estas muy equivocado, Lars; no le dare ninguna oportunidad a ambos por llegar tarde a la primera prueba". Dijo Juri que se niega a darles la chance de audicionar.

"Por favor, no nos deje sin oportunidad, señorita, se lo ruego". Suplicaba Alisa.

"De acuerdo. Nanase, haz que audicionen y de pasar, le das la letra para que interpreten la canción de los personajes secundarios". Dijo Juri.

"Lo hicimos, Lars, lo hicimos. Convencimos a Juri de que audicionemos aunque, al principio, fue dificil de convencerla por lo cascarrabias que ella es". Dijo Alisa, emocionada por la chance que la profesora dio a ambos para que pasen su primer casting y poder ablandar el duro corazon de la maestra.

"Gracias, pero lo mejor sera que ayudemos a ordenar los papeles que estan en suelo porque esta chica esta enredandose con eso". Dijo Lars.

El y Alisa fueron a ayudarle a Nanase a recoger las letras con las partituras de las canciones tiradas en el suelo y ordenarlas para que ella no se enrede con eso.

"¿Te encuentras bien, jovencita?". Pregunto Lars.

"Si, gracias por ayudarme, Lars. Me llamo Nanase y soy la pianista en el musical. La profesora Juri me dijo que debian audicionar para entrar a la obra". Dijo ella.

"Si. No sabes lo dificil que fue convencer a la maestra de que hagamos el casting, pero al final... lo logramos. Ahora, ¿como podemos audicionar?". Pregunto Alisa.

"Bueno, no lo se... Voy a tocar una cancion al azar y ustedes me lo interpretan con toda la pasion que tengan a pesar de que sean nuevos en esto". Dijo Nanase.

"Mira, en mi caso... yo tengo cierta experiencia con esto del canto a diferencia de Lars que no suele cantar mucho. Sin embargo, cuando nos conocimos, en una noche de karaoke, interpretamos una cancion a duo y, te sere muy sincera contigo, la quimica con el fue inmediata". Dijo Alisa.

"Eso es bueno, que te sinceres conmigo; soy Nanase, un placer, tu debes ser...". Dijo Nanase, mientras estrecha su mano para saludarse con Alisa.

"Alisa, mucho gusto". Dijo ella que estrecho su mano presentandose ante Nanase.

"Bien. Ya que nos presentamos, porque a Lars lo conozco desde siempre, pueden cantar, mientras toco el piano". Dijo Nanase, mientras ellos cantan esta cancion.

**Cancion: Can I Have This Dance? (By the HSM3 Soundtrack)**

**Cover by: Alisa Bosconovitch and Lars Alexandersson**

Female: Take my hand, take a breathe

Pull me close and take one step

Keep your eyes locked on mine

and let the music be your guide

Male: Want you promise me

Female: Now want you promise me

that you never forget

Male: We'll keep dancing

Female: To keep dancing

Both: Wherever we go next

Chorus:

It's like catching lighting

the chances of finding someone like you

It's one in a million the chances

of feeling the way we do

and with every step together

We just keep on getting better

Female: So can I have this dance?

Male: Can I have this dance?

Both: Can I have this dance?

Male: Take my hand and take the lead

and every turn will be safe with me

Don't be afraid, afraid to fall

You know I catch you through it all

You can't keep us apart

Female: Even a thousand miles can't keep us apart

Male: Cause my heart is

Both: Cause my heart is wherever you are

Chorus:

It's like catching lighting

the chances of felling someone like you

It's one in a million the chances

of feeling the way we do

and with every step together

We just keep on getting better

Female: So can I have this dance?

Male: Can I have this dance?

Both: Can I have this dance?

Female:Ooooooooooooh

No mountains to high enough

Both: Oceans to wide

Cause together or not

our dance won't stop

Let it rain, let it poor

What we have is worth fighting for

I know I believe that we were meant to be

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooh

Chorus:

It's like catching lighting

the chances of finding someone like you

It's one in a million the chances

of feeling the way we do

and with every step together

We just keep on getting better

Female: So can I have this dance?

Male: Can I have this dance?

Both: Can I have this dance?

Female: Can I have this

Both: Dance, can I have this... dance?

"Realmente, me quede sin palabras. No puedo creer la tremenda interpretacion que me dieron y eso que son nuevos en el canto; dejenme decirles que tendran los papeles secundarios en el musical. Hagamos una cosa: les entregare la cancion que deben aprenderse porque desde mañana y hasta el dia de la presentacion, lo ensayaremos en las clases de la profesora Juri. Hablare con ella para que ambas hagamos el prestamo y de llegar a concretarse, los buscare para empezar con los ensayos, ¿esta claro? No me queda mas que felicitarlos por esto". Dijo Nanase contenta con la gran audicion que realizaron Alisa y Lars.

"Muchas, pero muchas gracias por darnos la oportunidad, Nanase; estamos en deuda contigo por siempre". Dijo Alisa que abrazo a la pianista.

Asi, Lars y Alisa salieron del auditorio (con las letras de las canciones en su poder y que lo deberan memorizar) contentos y emocionados por entrar al musical obteniendo los roles secundarios y amenazan con quitarle el protagonismo a los hermanos Dame con la ayuda de Nanase.

"¿Puedo entrar, profesora Han? Tengo novedades que contarle". Pregunto Nanase que llego al despacho de Juri para hablar con ella.

"Si, adelante. ¿Los jovenes pudieron audicionar?". Pregunto Juri.

"Por supuesto. Ellos cantaron una cancion, mientras tocaba mi piano, y lo hicieron maravillosamente bien que les di las letras de las canciones para los roles secundarios y lo interpretaran en el musical. Me conmovio la dulce voz de Alisa al cantar con Lars, creo que ambos se compenetran muy bien". Dijo Nanase.

"Esta bien, esta bien, ya me dijiste la informacion suficiente. Ya puedes retirarte, Nanase, gracias". Dijo Juri, mientras Nanase se retiraba del despacho.

Por otro lado, el entrenador Abel estuvo entrenando con Shin y los demas, pero, al mismo tiempo, se preguntaba por el paradero de Lars que nunca se aparecio en los entrenamientos. El enfado se hacia notorio en el porque, por primera vez, su hijo lo decepciona faltando a los entrenamientos de basquet.

"Chicos, estoy sumamente fascinado por la evolucion que estan teniendo a medida de que se avecina el gran duelo contra "Los Cocodrilos", pero tendremos que mejorar mas lo que son sus puntos debiles. Shin, te hare una pregunta y espero que me respondas con sinceridad, ¿donde esta Lars?". Pregunto Abel.

"No lo vi desde que llego a la universidad; supongo que tuvo sus clases y luego, se puso bajo las ordenes de Juri Han sin parar hasta esta hora". Dijo Shin.

"Esta bien. El entrenamiento termino, pueden ir a descansar". Dijo Abel, mientras los chicos se retiraban de la cancha de basquet y Lars recien llegaba.

"Disculpe por la demora, entrenador". Dijo Lars, disculpandose con su padre.

"No te disculpes, hijo, se que alguien me quiere quitar a mi jugador mas valioso del equipo y lo pagara por eso. Entrena solo, ire a conversar con Juri". Dijo Abel.

Abel siente como la colera se acumula dentro de si mismo, mientras deja a Lars en la cancha practicando por su cuenta. Toda la colera que tiene, se lo debe a Juri porque el lo tiene retenido en el musical de invierno que esta preparando por lo que puede entrenar con el equipo completo. Asi que, fue al despacho para encararla.

"Srta. Han, necesito hablar con usted seriamente". Dijo Abel.

"¿Puede hacerme el favor de tocar la puerta de mi despacho cuando entre, Sr. Entrenador? Bueno, no importa, la proxima vez lo hara; ahora que ya entro, con gusto escuchare lo que tiene para decirme". Dijo Juri que no se espera la visita del entrenador de "Las Gargolas" de la universidad.

"Yo no estoy para sus amabilidades, Srta. Han. Yo vine aqui por una cuestion muy seria: ¿como diantres permitio que mi jugador mas valioso de mi equipo se convirtiera en su titere para armar un musical dentro de la universidad cuando mi grupo se jugara el partido mas importante de su carrera?". Pregunto Abel.

"¿El partido mas importante de su carrera? No me haga reir, Lars es solo un basquetbolista mas del monton que solo quiere llegar al estrellato siendo capitan de un equipito de pacotilla y ganando un partido comun y corriente. Para que las cosas cambien un poco, lo secuestre y ahora es mi rehen hasta que termine el musical que estoy preparando y que en ella tendra un personaje secundario y cantara alli". Dijo Juri defendiendo lo que le pertenece.

"Si usted quiere montar un musical aqui, montelo con otros alumnos que si merecen tener un espacio, pero no me robe a Lars y a los mios porque se viene un partido crucial en el que se juegan el todo por el todo con la intencion de ganar". Dijo Abel que tambien se arma de valor y protege a todo su plantel.

"En verdad, les deseo lo mejor, pero, por desgracia, su hijo no participara en el juego por mas que quiera hacerlo; no lo hara, a menos de que yo lo decida. Ahora, si me permite, ¿podria retirarse de mi despacho que voy a salir tambien?". Dijo Juri prohibiendo a Lars que participe del partido de basquet.

"No puede ser que este prohibiendo a mi hijo... Usted es una mujer fria y sin compasion que solo quiere usar a los mios a su regalado gusto". Grito Abel.

¿Que hara Juri ahora que Alisa y Lars ya forman parte del musical? ¿Podra Abel arreglarselas por su cuenta ahora que prohibieron a su hijo de jugar con su equipo de basquetbol? A partir de ahora, ellos estan poniendo en riesgo todo gracais a la maestra teatral mas obsesionada de la universidad.


	5. Entre el Basquetbol y el Canto

**Capitulo Cinco. Entre el Basquetbol y el Canto**

Lars y Alisa llegaron un poco tarde a la audición porque Juri quería terminar con el casting para los alumnos que desean entrar al musical. Sin embargo, ellos suplicaron para que pasen la prueba y, por fin, convencieron a la profesora que encargo a Nanase para que audicionen y de pasar, accederían a la obra. Ellos interpretaron una canción que conmovió a la joven pianista haciendo que entren al musical obteniendo los personajes secundarios y que incluye también una canción que cantaran el mismo día del evento. Nanase, por otro lado, reporto las noticias a Juri, mientras que Abel supo de la ausencia de su hijo y Shin le conto la verdad sobre esto y fue al despacho de la maestra donde protagonizo una discusión con ella. Por desgracia, la obsesionada educadora prohibió a Lars para que juegue el partido más importante de su carrera, cosa que Abel la acuso por ser fría y sin compasión.

Una vez que ocurrió la discusión, todos los chicos salieron de los camerinos visiblemente fastidiados por lo ocurrido entre su entrenador y la maestra Juri.

"Prepárate, Blair... Lars y Alisa quieren quitarte tu protagónico en el musical y para que eso no pase, debes defenderlo a toda costa". Dijo Juri en un mensaje de texto que le envió a Blair para que este precavida, una vez que supo sobre el ingreso de los chicos al musical obteniendo los papeles secundarios.

"Esto no es cierto. Iré a ver la hoja de inscripciones para ver si la maestra tiene razón". Dijo Blair que fue a ver el mural de actividades de la escuela.

Cuando ella supo de que Lars y Alisa se inscribieron para los papeles secundarios, pego el grito en el cielo que Jack escucho y fue para ayudarla.

"¡Hermana! ¿Que paso? Tus gritos se oyeron por toda la universidad y quise ver que sucedía. Aja, ¿que tenemos aquí?". Pregunto Jack.

"Fíjate en la hoja de inscripciones para el musical, hermano, ¿notas algún cambio?". Pregunto Blair que pidió a su hermano mirar la ficha de inscritos.

"Nada con respecto a los protagonistas, los chicos no quisieron firmar debido a que ese espacio está ocupado desde el inicio. Veamos, en el área de los secundarios... ¿Alisa y Lars? Esto sí que es una sorpresa, yo pensé que ellos no cantaban, pero se dieron el lujo de arriesgarse para entrar allí. Ahora, puedo decir, oficialmente, que tenemos competencia". Dijo Jack.

"¿Competencia? Ellos representan una gran amenaza para nuestras aspiraciones a ser los protagonistas del musical, así que... tenemos que prepararnos". Dijo Blair.

"¿No te resignas a sacar de tus casillas a esos dos?". Pregunto Jack.

"Por supuesto que no; por eso, debo o debemos deshacernos de esos tipos antes que sea el día del musical, tenemos que tramar cualquier plan que permita sacarlos de la obra para siempre. Jack, mira toda la gente que se aglomero en la cafetería, debo ver que está sucediendo, acompáñame". Dijo Blair.

"No... Creo que estos tipos están por cantarnos una canción". Dijo Jack, pidiendo que Blair se quede con él, mientras los alumnos interpretan una canción.

"Oigan, todos... Los reuni a todos en la cafeteria de la universidad por un asunto de emergencia. Queria saber si son capaces de poder confesar el mayor secreto que jamas lo han dicho en su vida por mas que sus padres o profesores te obliguen a soltarlo. ¿Quien empieza?". Pregunto Shin.

"Empiezo yo. Quería decirle que soy un repostero y que mi especialidad es preparar galletas con chispas de chocolate, crema volteada, leche asada y algunos postres más. Sin embargo, yo no lo preparo solo, mi madre me ayuda amasar y con sacar el postre por el horno caliente". Dijo Eddy Gordo, un estudiante.

"Eres un tonto, Jack, dijiste que cantarían, una vez que todos se aglomerarían, pero no fue así: nadie cantara una estúpida canción; solo nosotros sabemos cantar una canción que todos comentaran en la universidad. Ahora, escucha lo que estos tipos tienen para comentar a todo el plantel". Dijo Blair.

"Mis amigos me decían que yo era la chica que no tenía amigos por ser obesa; me rechazaron en todas las universidades, pero cuando entre aquí, me sentí mas segura, entable amistad con personas que comprendían mi situación y de ahora en más, me siento más tranquila hasta me dan ganas de bailar hip hop, mi género musical favorito, con mis mejores amigos". Dijo Jaycee Chang, otra estudiante.

"A mi gustan los musicales. Tuve el honor de entrar al musical que está preparando la profesora Juri, pero no pude por más que toque el violín; eso es lo de menos porque, cuando termine esta etapa universitaria con la beca en mi poder, iré a Europa a seguir perfeccionando la técnica". Dijo Lee Chaolan, otro estudiante.

"Estas confesiones que tienen ellos, no me convencen en absoluto. Para que este ruido cese, bajare y los obligare a todos a callarse de una vez". Dijo Blair.

Blair está furiosa porque viene siendo testigo de cuanta confesión escuchada por parte de sus propios compañeros de universidad; así que, acompañada por su hermano Jack, está dispuesta a callar la boca, pero lo que no sabe es que Alisa con Lili y Lars salieron a la cafetería porque oyeron los comentarios de sus amigos.

"Alto, no te atrevas a bajar por estas escaleras, Blair. ¿No te das cuenta que hay una gran cantidad de compañeros que serian capaz de empujarte hasta terminar lastimándote? Hermana, por una vez, tienes que escucharme". Dijo Jack que trataba de convencer a Blair de que no arruine el plan.

"De acuerdo, no bajare, pero hare algo desde aquí para que los demás se callen". Dijo Blair que cambio de parecer luego de escuchar a su hermano.

"¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué toda la gente se reunió en la cafetería?". Pregunto Alisa luego de ver a sus compañeros en un mismo lugar.

"Porque aparentemente… quieren confesarse después de que se enteraron que tu y Lars pasaron el casting; a mi modesto modo de ver, decidiste correctamente, pero ojala que no defraudes a nuestro equipo porque seguimos preparándonos para los "Mate Genios" como también no decepcionaras a tu amiguito en el musical". Dijo Lili que apoyo la decisión de Alisa.

Los chicos encendieron el minicomponente y empezaron a bailar con el fondo de la canción de LMFAO, "Party Rock Anthem". Lars invito a Alisa a unirse con los demás para disfrutar de la música, mientras Blair miraba atentamente como los coqueteos entre ambos se hacían más notorios desde que se volvieron a ver en la universidad.

"Alisa, ¿Por qué te quedas parada y congelada si Lars te está invitando a que bailes con él?". Pregunto Lili que pedía a su amiga que acepte su pedido para bailar juntos.

"Perdón, nunca nadie me invito a bailar así; bueno, a excepción de mi padre o de mis hermanos con motivo de una fiesta de cumpleaños cualquiera". Dijo Alisa.

"Sin embargo, el no es tu padre o tu hermano, el es un chico nuevo que está tratando de ver tu vida de un modo distinto. ¿Por qué no le das a Lars la primera oportunidad para que baile contigo? Imagina que ambos están en el musical frente a un público que está ansioso por verlos en acción por primera vez". Dijo Lili.

"Alisa, ¿quieres bailar conmigo?". Pregunto Lars, mientras sostenía su mano.

Con nervios, la joven mira que Lili hace un gesto aprobatorio con sus pulgares arriba.

"De acuerdo, bailemos y ojala que no sea la ultima vez esto pase". Dijo Alisa que, después de tanto pensar, acepto bailar con Lars.

Sin embargo, antes de que termine la canción, Blair detuvo la música pese a la negativa de sus compañeros.

"¿Pueden detener esta música ensordecedora y escucharme por un momento, por favor?". Grito Blair.

Los chicos no hacen caso a Blair; por el contrario, subieron mas el volumen y continuaron bailando al ritmo de la música. Ella bajo las escaleras, pero no se dio cuenta que parte del piso estaba mojado y que Alisa se acercaba a su persona por lo que se produjo un choque y que termino embarrando su postre sobre su ropa.

"(grita) ¡Ayudenme, por favor! Esta me la pagaras caro, jovencita". Dijo Blair.

"¿Qué se supone que esta pasando, Blair?". Pregunto Juri que se acerco a la cafetería luego de que escuchara el grito potente de Blair.

"Resulta que esta joven puso su postre en mi ropa a propósito, me ensucio. Ella y Lars quieren quitarnos el protagonismo en el musical y los basquetbolistas de la universidad son sus complices. Ojala que tomemos medidas para que esto no pase". Dijo Blair que se quejo con Juri en presencia de todos y se retiraron de la cafetería indignados por la situación.

"Tranquila, Alisa, nada esta dicho… Solo espero que las cosas acaben bien tal como empezaron cuando llegaste por primera vez aquí". Dijo Lili.

Por otro lado, Shin se acerco a Lars molesto por haber aceptado cantar con Alisa y asi, querer participar en el musical.

"¿Cómo pudiste participar en el musical sin nuestro permiso?". Pregunto Shin.

"Bueno, quería experimentar nuevas cosas y que la gente me vea no solamente como el capitán de mi equipo de básquet o como un estudiante universitario sino también como un cantante o un actor. Sin embargo, eso no significa que no pueda defraudar a mi equipo, el que le dio muchas alegrías a esta universidad". Dijo Lars.

"Claro, ¿y tuviste la desfachatez de decepcionar a tu padre después de que faltaste a los entrenamientos con miras al partido final?". Preguntaba de nuevo.

"Juri me tenia retenido y no podía salir porque me descubriría y me castigaría una vez mas. ¿Qué mas podía yo hacer, Shin? Tienes que creerme". Suplicaba Lars.

"Y te creo, Lars, te creo, pero tienes una decisión muy importante que tomar. ¿Qué prefieres? ¿Darle más prioridad a tu equipo con tal de que nos hagas ganar el campeonato regional de baloncesto o brillar como estrella en un musical de la universidad? Espero que tengas una pronta y sabia respuesta porque… dependerá mucho el destino del equipo y nuestra amistad". Dijo Shin.

"No soy de tomar decisiones asi de fácil, amigo. Necesito de alguien que me de su apoyo para elegir sabiamente". Dijo Lars.

"Pero asi es la vida y el destino te hace elegir entre una de las dos opciones que tienes frente a ti. Debes escoger la que mas te convenga y de manera sabia: el musical con tu amiga Alisa o el partido con tu equipo y nuestra amistad; será lo que decidas, Lars". Dijo Shin que se retira de la cafetería.

Ahora que Blair se entero de la nueva competencia que tiene frente a sus ojos, ella y su hermano Jack tendrán en Juri a una aliada en que confiar. Sin embargo, Lars tendrá una difícil decision que tomar y de optar por uno, pondría en riesgo su amistad con Alisa y la posibilidad de participar del musical en el que se juegan su rol secundario o la unión que mantiene con su equipo de baloncesto donde la ultima esperanza recaerá en el luego del partido donde su equipo se disputa el titulo del campeonato regional de basquet. ¿Podra tener el valor suficiente para hacerlo?


	6. Viviendo en la Incertidumbre

**Capitulo Seis. Viviendo con la Incertidumbre**

Luego de escuchar la discusión entre Abel y Juri en el despacho de esta última, Shin y varios de sus compañeros del equipo de basquetbol no encontraron mejor forma que pedir a todos sus compañeros que se reúnan en la cafetería para que se confiesen abiertamente. Blair y Jack no soportaron el hecho de que Alisa y Lars se anotasen para formar parte del musical de invierno dispuestos a arrebatarles el protagonismo a como dé lugar. Mientras encendieron la radio y comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de la música, Lars le pide a Alisa que bailen juntos; ella no podía creer que un chico como él le invitaría a bailar pese a que nunca nadie había hecho eso en su vida, Lili aprueba la propuesta y, después de pensar, acepto bailar con él, pero Blair interrumpió a todos con un estruendoso grito aunque no la hicieron caso y siguieron bailando. Sin embargo, ella y su hermano bajaron de las escaleras, pero se choca con Alisa y su postre termino por ensuciar su ropa y pegar otro sonoro grito en el cielo avisando a Juri sobre lo sucedido y también de la complicidad que Lars y sus compañeros de básquet de la escuela tienen para que él y Alisa formen parte del musical. Cuando los alumnos se retiraron, Shin hablo sobre la desfachatez que tuvo al audicionar sin el permiso del entrenador de su equipo, a lo que su amigo recalco que quiere probar suerte en la música y que la gente lo vea desde otro punto de vista. A pesar de su respuesta, Shin asegura que tiene una decisión muy importante que tomar y que su elección, dependerá mucho de su amistad que tiene con Alisa o con su grupo de baloncesto. Con esto a cuestas, esto acabara por convertirse en una agonía en la que Lars tendrá que sacárselas de encima cuanto antes.

"Dije, anteriormente, que tomaste una buena decisión sin importar las consecuencias del caso y porque te lo mereces por tener una muy buena voz, pero… tenemos que hablar de algo. ¿Por qué permitiste que Lars audicionara contigo?". Pregunto Lili, enojada porque Alisa autorizo que su amigo pasara el casting con ella.

"Yo no permití, Lars llego conmigo porque se ofreció para que cante conmigo y lográramos pasar el casting a pesar de que, al principio, Juri no quería porque habíamos llegado tarde y ella no dejaría pasar a ningún otro alumno más. Sin embargo, no fue tan fácil convencerla, pero lo hicimos". Dijo Alisa.

"Ah, bueno… yo me enteré por la hoja de inscripciones, pero no podía creer que osarías enfrentarte a Blair y a su hermano. Sin embargo, no creo que Lars sea una buena pareja para ti en el musical porque el siempre seguirá obsesionándose con ganar el campeonato regional de básquet, no lo tomes a mal". Dijo Lili.

"Mira, esto es una historia que ya me lo dijiste en una ocasión, ya tendré mis consecuencias si decido cantar con Lars en el musical". Dijo Alisa.

"De acuerdo, pero no es necesario que te enojes. Solo quiero asegurarte que Lars no es el chico que creíste conocer; así que, cuanto más…". Dijo Lili.

"¿Alejada de Lars mejor? Lili, ese jovencito es mi amigo y no creo que seamos más que amigos por más que sea guapo o por cuantas virtudes o defectos tenga, a menos de cualquiera de los dos quiera dar el primer beso, cosa que todos anhela hacerlo, pero mantengo en pie mi plan de no tener nada serio con él". Dijo Alisa.

Al día siguiente, Lars volvió a faltar a los entrenamientos de básquet y todo porque tenía que terminar sus clases de teatro con la profesora Juri; van dos días consecutivos que lo hace y esto decepciona al entrenador y a sus compañeros. Cuando llego a la cancha, su padre lo espero para conversar con el seriamente.

"¿Por qué llegaste tarde a los entrenamientos? Estamos a casi una semana de ese gran partido final por el campeonato regional de básquet y tú te empeñas en ausentarte una vez más por esa bendita clase de teatro de Juri. ¿Qué es lo que te está pasando, Lars? Por una vez en tu vida, dime, ¿Qué te pasa?". Pregunto Abel.

"No me pasa nada, padre, trato de poder estar aquí, pero me involucraron a la fuerza a esta obra musical y ni siquiera me dejan salir. Papa, no quiero te enojes por mis faltas a los entrenamientos, pero quiero prometerte que daré todo de mi en el partido para ganar el campeonato". Prometía Lars entre lágrimas.

"No me llores, hijo, se que darás todo de ti en ese partido porque eres un gran deportista y los dos sabemos que ese campeonato será nuestro". Dijo Abel.

"Si, papa. Ahora, si me disculpas, debo entrenar por mi cuenta". Dijo Lars, mientras su padre y entrenador se retiro de la cancha de básquet.

Mientras tanto, en el recreo, Alisa sale en busca de Lars para ir a los ensayos de la canción que interpretaran en el musical junto con Nanase.

"¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien aquí?". Pregunto ella, mientras entro a la cancha de básquet.

"¿Alisa? Pasa, aquí estoy entrenando solo". Dijo Lars que escucho la voz de Alisa.

"Vaya, sabía que eras tú, Lars. ¿Por qué entrenas a solas?". Pregunto ella.

"Porque nuevamente llegue tarde a los entrenamientos y justo estaba hablando con mi padre sobre mi ausencia aquí. Le prometí que daría todo de mi en el partido para ganar el campeonato regional por más que la señorita Juri me mantenga retenido y me obligue a pensar en el musical de invierno en lugar del juego". Dijo Lars.

"Te entiendo, Lars, te entiendo. Creo que Juri terminara por enloquecernos a todos con su obra musical y que no nos deja hacer nuestras respectivas cosas. Te contare que todo me está yendo bien con los preparativos para los "Mate Genios", pero tampoco me descuidare con los ensayos para el musical". Dijo Alisa.

"Tienes suerte que las cosas te estén yendo mejor que a mí, Allie. Pero bueno, ya no quiero hablar de negatividad, quiero que entrenemos juntos… a ver si eres buena en los deportes como el basquetbol. Vamos, intenta quitarme la pelota". Dijo Lars que invita a Alisa para que entrene con él.

Entre risas y juegos, Lars se divierte mucho con Alisa; ambos son como dos buenos amigos que se entretenían practicando un poco de baloncesto, es como si ellos fueran inseparables (uña y mugre). Sin embargo, la diversión estaría por acabarse porque Abel llega y los descubre a los dos en una pose de básquet.

"No sabía que tenias visitas en tu entrenamiento personal, hijo. ¿Quién es ella y como supo que estabas aquí?". Pregunto Abel, sorprendido.

"Déjame que me presente, señor entrenador. Me llamo Alisa, soy nueva estudiante de la universidad, compañera y, a la vez, amiga de Lars". Se presento ella.

"Es un placer conocerte, Alisa; hijo, tienes que cambiarte para que vayas a la casa, te veo más tarde. Una vez más, me encanto conocerte, jovencita". Dijo Abel.

"Yo pensé que tu padre reaccionaria mal cuando nos vio juntos en el entrenamiento de básquet". Dijo Alisa que se asusto al ver a su hijo jugar pelota con ella.

"No te preocupes por eso, mi padre es muy comprensible. Bueno, será mejor que me duche y me vista para salir de la universidad. ¿Nos encontramos afuera?". Dijo Lars que se retiro a los vestidores para ducharse y alistar sus pertenencias para volver a su casa donde le esperara su padre.

"No, yo iré con Lili por mi cuenta, de todas maneras, gracias". Dijo Alisa que se fue.

En la noche, el y su padre entrenaron en la canchita de baloncesto que se encontraba en el patio trasero de su casa, mientras conversaron sobre Alisa.

"¿Por qué te encontré con esa chica cuando entrenabas en la cancha de básquet de la universidad?". Pregunto Abel queriendo oír la versión de su hijo.

"Porque esa chica quería buscarme para irnos a los ensayos de una canción que deberíamos cantar en el musical, pero se nos hizo corto de tiempo; así que, no quedo otra cosa que alistarnos para irnos a nuestras casas". Dijo Lars que era consciente de que Alisa lo visitaba para acompañarlo.

"¿Tienes algo que ver con ella que te impida estar en los entrenamientos con tu equipo después de que terminaras tus clases con Juri? No sé porque razón, pero esa profesora nos está causando demasiados problemas con su bendito musical desde que ambos ingresaron a la universidad". Dijo Abel culpando a Juri.

"Alisa solo es una amiga y compartimos el mismo salón y soportando, a la vez, las aburridas clases de Juri. No creo tener más con ella, pero lo cierto es que no estoy tranquilo con una decisión que tomar por delante y que podría perjudicar a mis compañeros o a quien considero mi mejor amiga. Sea cual sea la elección, ¿tú me apoyaras, papa?". Pregunto Lars, mientras su cabeza daba vueltas.

"Por supuesto, ¿Cómo no voy a decir que no? Solo opta por la que creas más conveniente para ti aunque pueda perjudicar a uno y beneficiar a otro, pero tomate el tiempo que quieras, pero de algo estoy seguro: Juri no podrá seguir reteniéndolos de nuevo si es que prepara otro musical". Dijo Abel.

"Gracias padre, te debo mil cosas en lugar de una". Dijo Lars que abrazo a Abel.

Al día siguiente, Alisa encontró en su casillero de cachivaches, una carta que Lars le dejo y que la invitaría a un lugar al que lo considera como su guarida secreta.

"Encontré tu carta en mi casillero y como me gustan las sorpresas, quise venir; vaya que este es un precioso lugar y al que nadie se atrevió a ir desde que se abrieron las puertas por primera vez. ¿Cómo así pensaste en invitarme aquí?". Pregunto Alisa, visiblemente sorprendida por el lugar al que llego.

"Bueno, como el escenario está ocupado con varios alumnos ayudado a preparar la escenografía para el día del musical, quise buscar un lugar tranquilo para conversar a solas y que nadie pueda molestarnos. Aparte, era hora de recreo". Dijo Lars, mientras respiraba aire fresco en el invernadero.

"Bueno, ¿Cómo así quisiste probar suerte en el musical?". Pregunto Alisa.

"Como… Bueno, quería hacerlo porque me recordé la primera vez que cantamos juntos en el karaoke, la noche que nos conocimos. Era natural que nos salió de la nada eso de cantar juntos; además, quería probar suerte para que me vean no solo como el capitán del equipo de básquet sino también cantando". Dijo Lars.

"Si, recuerdo que los nervios nos dominaban al estar cantando frente a una multitud de extraños, pero lo supimos controlar. Ahora, haremos lo mismo en el musical ante un montón de compañeros que conocemos, pero lo que nos da miedo es la estricta mirada de Juri que siempre está pendiente de todo". Dijo Alisa.

"Solo ignórala, nada más. Bueno, ¿te parece lindo este lugar?". Pregunto Lars.

"¿Cómo no me va gustar esto? Me sorprende que me invitaras a un lugar al que lo consideras como… tu escondite, ¿verdad?". Pregunto Alisa.

"Claro, es como mi propia guarida donde mis pensamientos fluyen y me libero de las tensiones que tengo después de que me someten bajo presión". Dijo Lars.

"La única persona que te somete bajo presión es Juri que, con su musical, nos hace convertirnos en sus esclavos y después, nadie más". Dijo Alisa.

Sonó la campana para clases y los dos salieron corriendo del invernadero para llegar temprano a ensayar con Nanase, la canción que interpretaran en el musical.

"El calendario dice que el musical será el viernes, pero los "Mate Genios" y el partido de básquet será un día antes. ¡Qué barbaridad! No podemos guardar energías para la obra de la señorita Juri… Se me ocurrió una idea increíble, podemos reprogramar estos tres eventos para un solo día". Dijo Blair.

"Hermana, eres increíble, pero solo espero que los demás no vean lo que estamos haciendo porque se darán cuenta y nos reclamaran". Dijo Jack.

"Claro, tenemos que hablar con Juri para hacer que ellos se preparen para el cargamento que tendrán desde la próxima semana en la universidad". Dijo Blair.

El plan de Blair y Jack fue perfecto: convencieron a Juri para que "Los Mate Genios", el partido de básquet y el musical se lleven a cabo en un mismo día a falta de una semana para los eventos. Después de las clases, Shin y Nanase se percataron del suceso y avisaron a todos para que vean el calendario.

"¿Qué es esto? ¡No puede ser! Oigan, reprogramaron todos los eventos para un mismo día: los "Mate Genios", el partido de básquet y el musical". Dijo Shin.

"¡Imposible! Falta casi una semana para los tres eventos y ahora todo esto me está confundiendo, no tendremos mucho tiempo para preparar los ensayos, continuar con los ejercicios o perfeccionar nuestras prácticas, esto es inadmisible". Dijo Lili, preocupada por esta reprogramación.

"Solo dos ratas de laboratorio serian capaces de hacer este tipo de cosas y esas comienzan con B y J. ¿Acaso ellos se pusieron de acuerdo con Juri para que se organicen y reprogramen los eventos para un mismo día? Mi corazonada de mujer me dice que sí". Dijo Alisa.

"No importa lo que pase; lo que nos concierne ahora es derrotar a Blair y Jack. Tenemos que fingir frente que nada paso y seguiremos con nuestros planes por más que nos presionen para que los eventos lo desarrollemos con tranquilidad. Si están de acuerdo conmigo, pongan las manos al centro para que estemos juntos en esto". Dijo Lars, mientras sus compañeros se unen para acabar con Juri, Blair y Jack.

Ahora, la guerra está declarada entre medio plantel de alumnos de la universidad frente a Juri, Blair y Jack. Sin embargo, todavía queda algo pendiente y que Lars deberá resolver tomando una delicada decisión que podría afectar a sus compañeros de básquet o Alisa, su mejor amiga. ¿Qué hará el al respecto?


	7. Decisiones que Decepcionan

**Capitulo Siete. Decisiones que Decepcionan**

Anteriormente, Lili se enoja con Alisa porque permitió que ella y Lars convencieran a Juri para que pasen el casting y así, entrar al musical siendo los personajes secundarios, pero ella aclaro que él se ofreció para que ambos audicionaran y conseguir la inscripción para la obra. Su amiga advirtió que se alejara de él lo más que pueda, pero ella lo defiende diciendo que es su amigo y no llegará a una relación seria con él. Mientras tanto, el llega tarde una vez más a las prácticas de básquet decepcionando a su padre que lo reclama, pero su hijo le promete que dará todo de sí en el partido por el título del campeonato regional de básquet. En sus entrenamientos personales, Lars recibe la visita inesperada de Alisa y la invita a jugar y divertirse con la pelota, pero Abel los descubre juntos. En la noche, ambos continuaron entrenando juntos y conversando sobre la amiga de su hijo, pero en frente tiene una decisión importante que deberá tomar con la consecuencia que perjudicaría a Alisa o a sus compañeros de equipo y que su padre lo apoyara sin importar las cosas que podrían pasar después de su elección. Al otro día, Alisa encontró una invitación hecha por el mismo Lars hacia el invernadero, esparcimiento de la universidad del que nadie se atrevió a visitar; ambos conversaron y recordaron el primer momento que cantaron juntos cuando se conocieron en el karaoke. Esa misma tarde, Blair y Jack tramaron un nuevo plan que consistió en ponerse de acuerdo con Juri para reprogramar los "Mate Genios", el partido de básquet y el musical de invierno desarrollándose el mismo día, cosa que sorprendió a los chicos cuando se enteraron de la noticia. Ellos podrían sospechar que los hermanos y artistas llegaron a un acuerdo con la profesora de teatro para poner los tres eventos en un mismo día; así que, todos se unieron como grupo para llevar a cabo un plan que les permite fingir que nada pasa y que podría acabar frustrando las artimañas de los jóvenes y de la creadora del musical de invierno. Sin embargo, Lars tiene pendiente tomar una decisión que puede dar un vuelco inesperado si no lo hace a tiempo.

Al día siguiente, Lili conversa con Shin para ver si podría realizar una grabación donde Lars tomaría la decisión que tanto le está afectando.

"Shin, debo hablar contigo urgentemente. Sé que tu eres amigo de Lars desde que ambos llegaron a la universidad y juegan juntos para un mismo equipo". Dijo Lili.

"Si. Y también se que tu eres muy amiga de Alisa desde que esta entro estudiar aquí hace poco y en el que, además, se unió a los "Mate Genios". Dijo Shin.

"Si… Lo que quería decirte es que me ayudes en algo importante, no es para perjudicar a ambos sino para ayudar a que Lars tome una decisión correcta. Necesito que cualquiera de tus compañeros de equipo de básquet filme un video en el que su capitán explique las razones por los cuales hizo su elección". Dijo Lili.

"O puedo hacer algo mejor, traer una computadora portátil, grabar mi charla con Lars y los demás y luego, entablaremos una conexión con tu propia laptop para que Alisa sea testigo de la elección que hizo su amigo después de tanto pensarlo. Esto, como dijimos, lo hacemos solo para el beneficio de ambos". Dijo Shin.

"¿Lo haremos hoy o esperamos hasta mañana para hacerlo?". Pregunto Lili.

"Yo creo que mejor lo haremos mañana porque no quiero que tu amiga Alisa sepa de lo que Lars tomo tan rápidamente. Además, dejaré que él tenga más tiempo para que realice una decisión sabia, pero tampoco queremos que lo presiones para que elija de una vez, ¿está claro?". Pregunto Shin.

"Clarísimo, estoy muy de acuerdo contigo. Somos amigos y estamos juntos en esto por el bien de Alisa y Lars". Dijo Lili que estrecho la mano de Shin.

Mientras Shin y Lili se convierten en cómplices de un plan en el que tratan de no perjudicar a sus amigos, Lars y Alisa siguen esforzándose al máximo por lograr un espectáculo perfecto en el musical de invierno junto con Nanase que toca el piano y, al mismo tiempo, dan todo de si ensayando para el partido final por el campeonato regional de básquet y su paso directo al final nacional y la competencia de "Los Mate Genios", respectivamente. Su entusiasmo también se ve reflejado en los preparativos de la escenografía del musical, algo que Juri no se dio cuenta. Sin embargo, toda sonrisa se borra en un santiamén y por eso, Shin viene a encarar a Lars en la biblioteca a pesar de las personas que se encuentran a su alrededor.

"¡Qué bueno que te encuentro, Lars! Tengo que hablar contigo de algo que lo sabes muy bien, ¿entramos?". Pregunto Shin, mientras los dos entraron a la biblioteca.

"Por supuesto. Mira, Shin, no quiero ser aguafiestas, pero no quiero que nuevamente me presiones para tomar una decisión correcta de lo que debo hacer con mi vida. Ya tuve suficiente de eso y solo quiero estar tranquilo. Lo siento de veras". Dijo Lars que se niega hablar de esa importante decisión que debe tomar.

"Cierto, te comprendo, pero debes saber que estar bajo presión significa que te debes exigir más de la cuenta para lograr lo que te propones. La profesora Juri te exige que prestes más atención a tus clases, tu padre y entrenador te exige que debes estar más atento en los entrenamientos, Nanase y Alisa te exigen para que no te olvides la letra o de equivocarte en cualquier parte de la canción; todos lo hacen por tu bien, eso tienes que tener en cuenta, amigo". Dijo Shin.

"Lo sé, yo trato de poner todo de mi parte y, a la vez, intento estar tranquilo. Sin embargo, Juri me mantiene preso en su guarida y nunca me deja salir, yo quisiera que mi padre vuelva hablar con ella para que ambos se pongan de acuerdo en organizar un horario para mis entrenamientos y mis ensayos para el musical porque todo esto terminara por seguir confundiéndome. Ademas, espero que cuando el coach alze su voz de protesta, la directora, por fin, pueda darse cuenta de lo mal que esta haciendo y me deje jugar". Dijo Lars.

"En eso, concuerdo contigo. Y ahora, para que Juri no vuelva a mantenerte prisionero, mientras sigues en los ensayos del musical junto con Alisa, tu pareja, debes tomar una decisión en base a todo lo vivido últimamente. Ya no queda casi nada para el partido de básquet en el que podríamos salir campeones regionales de no ser por ti; así que, tienes tiempo antes de ese crucial encuentro". Dijo Shin.

"Ya te dije que no quiero que me presiones para que tome buenas decisiones en mi vida, no deseo que se metan en lo que hago. Si lo haces de nuevo, en cualquier momento… ¡Voy a explotar de rabia!". Grito Lars, mientras quienes estaban dentro de la biblioteca, se dieron cuenta de su fuerte alarido.

"Tranquilízate, Lars, baja la guardia porque estas alterado luego de todo lo que te hablo porque la gente se dio cuenta de que gritaste en un lugar público". Dijo Shin.

"Está bien, pero perdóname por gritarte y sobrepasarme así frente a la gente que está en un lugar público como este, pero no quiero que todos me digan que tengo que hacer. Te prometo en cuanto pueda, te diré que es lo que decidí". Dijo Lars que se disculpo con Shin y prometió que tendrá una decisión tomada.

"No es necesario que prometas, lo que voy hacer es darte un ultimátum: tienes plazo hasta mañana para que tomes una decisión sabia, ya no puedo darte más tiempo para que escojas; así que, está en ti en escoger para beneficies a uno y perjudicar a otro". Dijo Shin que obliga a que Lars tome una decisión inmediata.

Cuando salieron de la biblioteca, ambos tomaron rumbos distintos, pero nada hacía sentir a Lars más triste de lo que esta. Y esto fue reflejo de lo que sucedería al día siguiente: el no tenía una opción decidida hasta ahora, pero lo que está a punto de suceder no estaba en sus planes y en los de Alisa.

"¿Tienes tu laptop en mano? Tenemos que comenzar el plan sin que Lars y Alisa se den cuenta porque esto lo hacemos para el beneficio de ambos". Dijo Lili.

"Si, yo traje mi pc portátil para instalar la conexión en los vestidores, espero que luego no nos arrepintamos de lo que hicimos. Empecemos esto de una vez, nos vemos para que me cuentes que paso". Dijo Shin que se llevo su laptop, mientras que Lars llegaba al salón de matemáticas queriendo buscar a su amigo.

"Hola Lili, vi salir a Shin. ¿Dónde se fue?". Pregunto Lars.

"A los vestidores, el quiere verte dentro de 10 minutos; así que, sugiero que vayas porque tienen una conversación pendiente por hacer". Dijo Lili.

"Bien, allí estaré dentro de poco. ¿Por qué tienes una laptop en el laboratorio si no tenemos clases hoy?". Pregunto Lars que sospecho de lo que Lili está haciendo.

"Porque el profesor me pidió que lo trajera para sus clases con el otro salón porque la suya se malogró". Dijo Lili que se negó a decirle la verdad a Lars.

"De acuerdo, iré a buscar a Shin a los vestidores; gracias, Lili". Dijo Lars que fue en busca de su amigo, pero él no se imagina la ingrata sorpresa que le espera.

"Bien, la conexión esta perfecta, la cerrare por ahora porque es tiempo de ir por Alisa para hablar con ella seriamente". Dijo Lili que fue en busca de Alisa.

Mientras tanto, Lars logra ubicar a Shin, pero se encuentra con él y el resto de sus compañeros del equipo de básquet listos para encararlo en los vestidores.

"Vaya, hasta que por fin llegas a los vestidores, Lars; tenemos una conversación pendiente que hacer. ¿Te recuerdas que ayer te di un ultimátum para que escojas entre el partido de básquet y el musical de invierno? Pues, la razón por la cual te invitamos es porque queremos escuchar lo que decidiste ya que no puedes seguir cargando con todo este peso. Adelante, te escuchamos". Dijo Shin.

"Mira, no sé que pensaran ustedes, pero me tengo que ir. Lo lamento". Dijo Lars que intenta salir de los vestuarios, pero no lo dejaron escapar de allí.

"Los basquetbolistas como Michael Jordan, Shaq, Pau Gasol, LeBron James, entre otros dieron lo mejor para llevar a sus equipos a la gloria. Tu, que pugnas por ser una leyenda de este deporte, estas destinado a renunciar en lugar de dar el paso más importante de tu vida. ¿Sabes lo significa? Significa que estas defraudando a tu equipo y le das la espalda a tantos años de éxitos, todo por un bendito musical creado por la maestra Juri Han; no solo nos estas dando lastima sino que te estás dando pena a ti mismo, Lars". Dijo Shin, entre lágrimas pugnando por escuchar una decisión definitiva de su amigo.

Con este pequeño discurso dado por su amigo Shin, Lars no sabía que decir por primera vez en su vida, pero él es consciente de que tiene que tomar una decisión crucial que podría perjudicar o a sus compañeros de equipo de básquet o a Alisa. Justamente, Lili va en su búsqueda para que sea testigo de la decisión de su amigo.

"Alisa, que bueno que te encuentro, necesito hablar contigo de algo importante. Mira, se que vas a defender a Lars a capa y espada, pero te pido que veas, urgentemente, esto que, a lo mejor, no te gustara". Dijo Lili que encontró a Alisa y la invito al laboratorio para ver un video sobre la decisión que Lars tomara.

"¿Un momento? Hay algo que no entiendo. ¿Por qué tengo que ver una cosa que, de repente, no me gustara respecto a Lars?". Pregunto Alisa.

"Es para que entres en razón y aprendas a creerme en vez de defender a alguien que no te conviene. Lars no es más que un joven que no le da suma importancia al musical como se había pensado en los ensayos, su única prioridad es ganar el campeonato regional de básquet sea como sea. Es un joven que, no le importa nada más que su deporte favorito y para que lo tengas en cuenta, tienes que ver esto que prepare. Solo espero que no te enojes conmigo luego de que lo observes con atencion". Dijo Lili que le muestra a Alisa el video en donde Lars explica a sus amigos la decisión que tomo.

"¿Es él? ¿Qué hace en los vestidores con sus amigos?". Pregunto Alisa.

"Mira el video y luego, seguiremos hablando". Respondió Lili.

Lili acompaño a Alisa en el laboratorio para mirar juntas el video donde Lars acabaría decidiendo para beneplácito de sus compañeros de "Las Gárgolas".

"No trato de darles lastima a ustedes por querer defraudar a mi equipo por culpa de un musical, quise también defraudar a mí mismo. Sin embargo, le prometí a mi padre que haría un buen papel en el partido a pesar de mis notorias ausencias a varios entrenamientos y quiero realizar esta misma promesa frente a ustedes que son mis mejores amigos y mi segunda familia". Dijo Lars.

"Y ya que estas realizando tu promesa frente a nosotros, ¿Qué piensas hacer con el musical y con los ensayos que vienes teniendo con Alisa?". Pregunto Eddy.

"Yo quiero dejar de lado ese musical por el momento porque, por la culpa de la maestra Juri, no me deja hacer mis cosas tranquilo y además, necesito quitarme este peso de encima que vengo llevando desde que me pidieron ingresar a esta obra musical. En cuanto a Alisa, lamento decepcionarla, pero tengo que llevar a mi equipo a campeonar en las regionales. Después, juntos terminaremos de ensayar lo que dejamos de lado y espero que lo comprenda". Dijo Lars que tomo su decisión de apoyar a sus amigos y decepcionar a Alisa.

"Entonces, ¿tu decisión está tomada definitivamente?". Pregunto Lee.

"Totalmente, con esto… ya pongo fin a días de preocupación y sufrimiento, puedo decir que estoy listo para asumir el reto y ganar el campeonato regional de básquet como sea. Y si tengo energía suficiente como para terminar lo que empecé con los ensayos del musical, lo hare por Alisa para no seguir perjudicando más de lo que esta". Dijo Lars que se retiro de los vestidores con sus amigos tomando una decisión que, en pocas palabras, se resume en una perdedora y perjudicada: Alisa.

"Las Gárgolas" explotaron en algarabía luego de que Lars le dé más prioridad a su sueño de ganar el campeonato regional de basquetbol que aun sigue latente y, solo por el momento, el musical de invierno podrá esperar un poco. Su alegría por tomar una decisión correcta es la tristeza e impotencia de Alisa que sufrió la traición de su mejor amigo, mientras miraba el video en el laboratorio junto con Lili; ahora, ella tendrá que encararlo y hacerlo pagar por haberla rechazado. ¿Qué pasara?


	8. Alisa, La Androide Enamorada

**Capitulo Ocho. Alisa, La Androide Enamorada**

Con la decisión de Lars por venir, Shin y Lili tramaron juntos un plan en el que pretenden evitar que sus amigos terminen perjudicados; el tuvo que darle un día mas para decidir por más que este no quería que siguieran metiéndose en lo que debería hacer porque explotaría en cualquier momento. Al día siguiente, los chicos pusieron en marcha su plan sin que los demás no sepan de esto; Lars busco a Shin en el laboratorio, pero Lili le dice que se encuentra en los vestuarios cerca a la cancha de básquet, pero no imagino la ingrata sorpresa que le esperaba; por otro lado, ella busco a Alisa para que presencie un video que involucraría a la estrella de baloncesto. En los vestidores, Shin y sus compañeros de equipo se enfrentaron a su capitán, con sermones incluidos, para que escuchen la elección que tomo, después de días que tuvo para pensarlo y no dar una respuesta inmediata. Al mismo tiempo, Lili invito a Alisa para que observe con atención el video donde su amigo optaría por el basquetbol y a sus ganas de ganar el campeonato regional como su mayor prioridad en vez de seguir ensayando con ella para el musical; toda su felicidad por haberse quitado un gran peso de encima es compartida con su amigo, pero Alisa se siente traicionada y está dispuesta a encarar a Lars por primera vez.

"¿Satisfecha por lo que tu amiguito acaba de lograr? Espero que te des cuenta que su mayor prioridad es el basquetbol en lugar de ese dichoso musical y que además, el no sería el chico adecuado para ti a pesar de que no lleguen a ser más que amigos. ¿Parece que te quedaste callada, verdad?". Dijo Lili.

Alisa no respondía a lo que Lili dijo, su corazón estaba destrozado, no podía creer lo que sus ojos vieron en el video y eso le llevo a una conclusión: su mejor amiga tenía razón acerca de Lars; que él no era el chico que creía conocer a profundidad. Sin embargo, ella estaba determinada a encararlo sin importar las consecuencias y después, seguir preparándose para la competencia de "Los Mate Genios".

"Bueno, supongo que no quieres hablar, ¿cierto? Estas afectada por lo que Lars acaba de hacer contigo; entonces, te espero en el salón de matemáticas para seguir con la competencia de "Los Mate Genios" y deseo que reconsideres las cosas que ha sucedido y tomes conciencia de esto". Dijo Lili que se retira del laboratorio.

Alisa se para de su asiento y ve como la fiesta de "Las Gárgolas" se traslado al patio de la universidad donde las porristas reciben a los jugadores, con Lars a la cabeza, para celebrar el hecho de que el haya tomado la mejor decisión y que están en camino para disputar el título del campeonato regional de básquet. Su tristeza se ve reflejada en una canción que interpreta mientras sale del laboratorio.

**Cancion: Someone Like You (Adele) **

**Cover By: Alisa Bosconovitch**

I heard that you're settled down

that you found a girl and you're married now,

I heard that your dreams came true,

guess she gave you things I didn't give to you,

Old friend, why are you so shy?

Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light.

I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited

but I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it,

I had hoped you'd see my face

and that you'd be reminded that for me it isn't over.

Chorus:

Never mind, I'll find someone like you, I wish nothing but the best for you, too,

Don't forget me, I beg; I remember you said:

"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,"

Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead, yeah.

You know how the time flies, only yesterday was the time of our lives,

We were born and raised in a summer haze,

bound by the surprise of our glory days,

I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited,

But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it,

I had hoped you'd see my face

And that you'd be reminded that for me it isn't over,

Chorus:

Never mind, I'll find someone like you, I wish nothing but the best for you, too,

Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said,

"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead".

Nothing compares, No worries or cares,

Regrets and mistakes, they're memories made,

Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?

(Chorus x2)

Mientras Alisa terminaba de cantar su canción con lagrimas en los ojos y llegaba a su casillero para guardar sus cosas, Lars se topo con ella para que juntos terminen de ensayar para el musical de invierno; era la oportunidad perfecta para enfrentarlo luego de su rechazo y obligarlo hacerlo pagar por su traición.

"Alisa, estoy listo para irnos a la sala de música y ensayar nuestra canción. Vamos, no perdamos tiempo". Dijo Lars, pero Alisa se mantenía callada.

"Ya no iré. No asistiré a ese bendito ensayo porque acabo de verte en un video donde decidiste darle mayor prioridad a tu dichoso partido de básquet en la que pretendes jugar no solo el campeonato regional sino también traicionaste la amistad que tuvimos desde que nos conocimos por primera vez". Dijo Alisa.

"¿De qué me hablas, Alisa? Yo no te traicione, solo tenía que decidir cuál de las dos opciones le daría mayor prioridad y entonces… opte por el básquet". Dijo Lars.

"Claro, todos quieren verte triunfar por el campeonato regional de básquet y creo que… no puedo impedir que salgas victorioso porque, ¿Quién soy yo para ponerte ese obstáculo que te separa de la gloria? Nada, solo quiero ser un impulso para que salgas adelante porque esto es un sueño que siempre quisiste". Dijo Alisa.

"Gracias, pensé que seguirías diciéndome cosas negativas, pero estas han sido unas halagadoras palabras que no espere escucharlas y, mucho menos, de ti. Es bueno contar con alguien que está conmigo en las buenas y malas; sin embargo, no dijiste nada sobre mi traición". Dijo Lars que pensó que Alisa seguiría enojada con él.

"Lars… te soy muy sincera, traicionar esta amistad es algo que no me ha pasado antes, en verdad. Y yo, he tomado mi propia decisión: vamos a tomar caminos distintos: tú con tu partido de básquet y yo con "Los Mate Genios", esperando que ambos tengamos muchos éxitos porque… ¿a quién intentamos engañar? Cada quien baila por si solo; así que, mucha suerte con esto y… ¡Vamos Gárgolas!". Dijo Alisa que se fue satisfecha por encarar y ser sincera con Lars.

Al atardecer del mismo dia, ella se encuentra con Lili con el fondo de una hermosa vista a la playa para conversar sobre su distanciamiento temporal de Lars.

"¿Pudiste enfrentarte a Lars luego de que renuncio al musical y te rompió el corazón?". Pregunto Lili haciéndole recordar el mal momento que ella pasó.

"Si, lo enfrente antes de la salida y le dije lo que tenía que decir, pero también le demostré que no soy un impedimento para que realice el sueño que ha venido persiguiendo desde siempre. Sin embargo, le dije que tomaríamos caminos distintos porque no podría soportar esta traición, pero también le augure muchos éxitos en su carrera, siempre tendrá a una amiga para todo". Dijo Alisa.

"Alisa, ¿Por qué fuiste condescendiente con el si te rechazo y traiciono la amistad que tuviste con el desde que ingresaste a la universidad? Fue un craso error desearle suerte cuando debías dejarlo todo como esta. Bueno, lo que hiciste, esta hecho y no hay nada que remendar". Dijo Lili.

"Lo que hizo no fue adrede, solo quiso que el básquet fuera su mayor prioridad; por eso, Lars ha tomado dicha determinación y lo tomo bien". Dijo Alisa.

"¿Eso lo dices porque estas empezando a sentir ciertas cosas por el o porque lo defiendes?". Pregunto Lili sospechando que Alisa pueda tener algo mas con Lars.

"Yo… Hmph… Discúlpame Lili, pero debo ser contigo sincera con lo que te diré y que saldrá desde el fondo de mi corazón. Estos días de clases en la universidad intercalados con los ensayos del musical, "Los Mate Genios", el partido de básquet y demás cosas, descubrí que… cuando se despierta una ilusión, uno trata de que esto no se apague y es por eso que, estoy enamorada de Lars". Dijo Alisa.

"¿Qué? ¿Es en serio? ¿Cómo pudiste enamorarte de ese joven cuando te dije que no era para ti y te cambio por el básquet?". Pregunto Lili, enojada.

"Lili, no quiero enfadarte, pero creo que te confundiste los ensayos del musical con las relaciones sentimentales. Recién empecé a sentir algo más por Lars cuando compartimos juntos el mismo salón y casi las mismas cosas que tenemos en común y creo que no puedo evitarlo. Así que, me siento muy afortunada por conocerlo, por ser amable y guapo y, por sobre todas las cosas, por enamorarme a primera vista". Dijo Alisa, suspirando y sintiéndose demasiado atraída por Lars.

"Está bien, me dejaste sin comentarios y sin aliento; antes de terminar la charla, yo quiero que me perdones por tergiversar e irme por la tangente, confundiendo las cosas y demostrando que puedo destruir tu relación amical con Lars. Sin embargo, quiero que, de corazón, seas muy feliz con el y luches como sea por su amor porque te lo mereces, de verdad". Dijo Lili que abrazo a Alisa deseándole su felicidad.

"De acuerdo, te perdono porque tu eres mi mejor amiga y espero que no vuelvas a meter la pata como lo hiciste antes. Te quiero mucho". Dijo Alisa, abrazándola.

Por otro lado, Lars la busco en su casa tratando de que ella le pida perdón por el error que cometió en la universidad, pero Cammy abrió la puerta para verlo.

"Disculpe, señora, buenas noches. Soy un amigo de la universidad en la que estudia su hija Alisa y quería saber si ella se encuentra en casa". Dijo Lars.

"Oh, Lars, ¡que sorpresa verte! Lamento decirte que mi hija no esta, pero cuando llegue, le dire que viniste a verla. Gracias". Dijo Cammy, mientras el se retiro.

Cuando salió de la casa de Cammy sin éxito alguno, Lars se detuvo en el camino y vio que Alisa estaba a unos metros de distancia frente a el.

"¡Por fin! Despues de buscarte por todas partes, finalmente te encontré, Alisa". Dijo Lars que corrió luego de ver a Alisa parada en la vereda.

"¿Cómo me encontraste aquí, Lars?". Pregunto Alisa, sorprendida por su llegada.

"Queria pasar a verte en tu casa queriendo decirte muchas cosas. Primero… quiero que sepas que no dejare de seguir ensayando para el musical por ti; quiero cantar y, al mismo tiempo, quiero continuar preparándome para el partido en el que se juega mas que el campeonato regional de básquet; pongo en riesgo mi orgullo y si pierdo, mi reputación quedara por los suelos". Dijo Lars, mientras abraza a Alisa.

"Bueno, creo que cambiaste de parecer justo a tiempo y por eso, queria agradecerte por ser sincero y abierto conmigo, pero es mejor que sepas algo que debi decírtelo desde que te conoci… Lili me decía que no era conveniente que yo este contigo porque no somos compatibles, pero ella confundió los ensayos del musical con el amor". Dijo Alisa que esta a punto de declararse ante Lars.

"En eso, comparto contigo, pero… ¿a que se debe eso? Mi corazonada me dice que tienes un secreto que oculto y tu rostro de angustia lo refleja todo; asi que, si quieres contármelo, hazlo sin temor porque estamos juntos y en confianza". Pregunto Lars, intrigado por lo que Alisa quería decirle.

"Gracias. En realidad, no es una sino son dos cosas por las que deberías saber de mi. La primera es un top secret que tu y yo, además de Lili, Shin y Nanase que son nuestros amigos mas cercanos y a quienes les tenemos mas confianza que a ningun otro en la universidad". Dijo Alisa que duda si decirle o no esta confesión a Lars que, por su lado, se muere de la curiosidad por saberlo lo mas pronto posible.

"Si confiesas lo que tienes ahora, te prometo que mis amigos, nuestros padres y yo guardaremos el secreto procurando que ni los hermanos Damme ni la maestra Juri lo sepan. Se quedara dentro de la universidad, pero sin que nuestros rivales se aprovechen de la situación. A ver, suéltalo". Dijo Lars que no quiso esperar mas para escuchar el secreto de Alisa en plena pista bajo la luz de la luna llena.

"Esta bien, Lars, te lo contare con lujo de detalles. Yo no naci como humana, mi padre, un científico respetado, me creo como una robot a imagen y semejanza de su única primogénita que, se suponía que seria yo, pero que, por desgracia, falleció en un accidente junto con su madre desde pequeña. Lo lamento, Lars, pensé que te darias cuenta que seria humana, pero ves que no es asi". Dijo Alisa.

La confesión de Alisa dejo congelado a Lars, pero en lugar de tomar una difícil decision a pesar de que ella fuera honesta y abierta con el a destiempo, el resolvería este asunto lo mas rápido posible y, como es su mejor amigo, comprendería su situación de la mejor manera: con un beso.

"Alisa, no pensé que te abrirías de esa manera conmigo, pero tu honestidad, sinceridad y suavidad son las virtudes que mas me gustan de ti. ¿Sabes? No quiero que nadie me obligue a cambiar de parecer a pesar de que ellos serian capaces de discriminarte si se enteran de eso; si eso sucede, yo pongo las manos al fuego para protegerte de quienes pretenden hacer daño. Eso es lo que pretendo hacer, porque las cosas que hago son para tu bienestar". Dijo Lars que le dio un beso a Alisa.

Parece que la amistad entre ambos seria mas fuerte que nunca ahora que Lars ya sabe que Alisa es una androide que llego a la tierra gracias a su fallecido padre, pero falta un segundo secreto que hará que sus vidas no sean las mismas, un secreto que los uniría más y, esta vez, para siempre.


	9. Guarda Este Secreto Por Mi

**Capitulo Nueve. Guarda este Secreto Por Mi**

Luego de enterarse de que Lars opto por continuar con sus entrenamientos con la consigna de ganar el campeonato regional de básquet, una decepcionada Alisa lo enfrenta, fastidiada, pero, a pesar de que no será un obstáculo que lo impida que salga victorioso, ella aclaro que cada uno debe ir por caminos distintos y se retiro, no sin antes desearle éxitos. Al atardecer, terminando las clases, Alisa se encontró con Lili en la playa y dijo la verdad sobre su enfrentamiento con Lars, pero se enojo porque ella sintió compasión por el en vez de dejar las cosas claras; sin embargo, Allie confeso estar enamorada del capitán de "Las Gárgolas". Lili perdono a Alisa por confundir las cosas y le deseo mucha suerte en su relación; además, ella pidió que luche por su amor, ella acepto con la condición de que nunca mas volveria a meter la pata. Por otro lado, Lars insistió en continuar su búsqueda para encontrar a Alisa hasta que la encontró en la pista. El corrió para verla y le dijo que nunca dejara de ensayar y de cantar con ella en el musical; al mismo tiempo, el tampoco abandonara los entrenamientos para el partido de básquet con el que se pondrá en juego el titulo y su reputación como persona. Sin embargo, Alisa quería confesar algo que Lars no supo desde que se conocieron y que esto solo deberían saberlo ellos, Lili, Shin y Nanase que, hasta ahora, son sus mas cercanos amigos procurando que Juri y los hermanos Damme no lo sepan cuando regresen a clases. Su confesión trataba de que ella no nació humana, es una androide creada por su padre a imagen y semejanza de su hija única que, por desgracia, murió en un accidente junto con su madre y que, supuestamente, seria ella. Congelado, Lars pensó mucho y, finalmente, comprendió la situación rápidamente, por mas de que Alisa lo confesara a destiempo y soluciono este pequeño percance agradeciendo por abrirse y ser honesta, sincera y suave con el, cualidades que lo aprecia mas. Ademas, el esta dispuesto a poner las manos al fuego por ella y enfrentarse a aquellas personas capaces de obligarlo a cambiar de parecer y solo para el beneplácito de Alisa. Al final, ambos se besan apasionadamente con la luna llena de testigo; ¿acaso será el inicio para que ellos comiencen su romance?

"Y, ¿tu madre sabe que eres una robot? ¿En ningun momento se lo contaste que tu padre te creo de manera similar a su hija que falleció?". Pregunto Lars.

"No sabe. He mantenido oculto mi secreto por todos estos años y hasta ahora no tengo el valor para decírselo frente a frente porque tengo miedo de que Cammy me ignore para siempre. Lars, siempre supe que ser una robot de emociones humanas seria fácil porque podria relacionarme con cualquier persona que me cruzo en mi camino, pero no… Felizmente, logre conocer a gente buena onda que se convirtieron en muy buenos amigos y a ti, a quien considero como mi mejor amigo, pero creo que ambos podríamos llevar nuestra amistad a algo un poco mas serio". Dijo Alisa.

"¿Qué pretendes hacer ahora, Alisa? ¿Quieres que seamos mas que amigos?". Pregunto Lars que desconoce la segunda confesión de la androide.

"Si y… ¿sabes por que? Porque… me gustas… y mucho, Lars. Me gustas porque eres sincero, amable y que insistes en seguir persiguiendo tu sueño y que no paras hasta llegar a conseguirlo. No puedo dejar de admirarte como un gran ser humano que eres y por eso, quiero decirte que… estoy enamorada de ti". Confeso Alisa.

"Alisa… Yo también quiero decirte que me gusta tu dulzura, tu carisma, tu honestidad, es decir… me gustan todas tus virtudes a pesar que seas una robot, eso es lo de menos. Yo, desde el fondo de mi corazón, quiero confesarte que… te amo demasiado y como nunca lo he pensado desde que conoci a una mujer en mi vida". Dijo Lars que, tras oir a Alisa declarar su amor, el no dudo en hacer lo mismo.

"Ay, Lars, me haces la joven mujer mas feliz del mundo. Cuando llegaste a mi vida, mi mundo cambio por completo y ahora que nos declaramos, quiero que, antes de que los eventos de la universidad ocurran, gritemos nuestro amor como sea sin importar que nos importe". Dijo Alisa, mientras una canción los hace cantar.

**Canción: Llegaste Tu (Jesse y Joy)**

**Cover By: Alisa Bosconovitch & Lars Alexandersson**

Hombre: Hundido yo estaba, ahogado en soledad

Mi corazón lloraba de un vacío total;

Todo lo intenté, por donde quiera te busque,

eras tú mi necesidad.

Mujer: Triste y desolada, ya no pude soportar

Más desesperada, era imposible de estar;

Todo lo intenté, por donde quiera te busque,

eras tú mi necesidad. Los dos: Alce mi rostro y...

Coro:

Llegaste tú, todo cambió,

Llegaste tú, la esperanza triunfó;

Llegaste tú, volví a nacer.

Mujer: Por tanto tiempo quise encontrar la solución

a ese gran vacío que llevaba en mi interior;

Hombre: Todo lo intenté, por donde quiera te busqué

eras tú mi necesidad. Los dos: Alce mi rostro y...

Coro:

Llegaste tú, todo cambió,

Llegaste tú, la esperanza triunfó;

Llegaste tú, volví a nacer.

"Si… Nuestro amor nos hizo renacer como el ave fenix luego de aquellos problemas de la que nos hundió en las tinieblas, pero que, felizmente, lo pudimos resolver juntos, Lars. Ahora, nada podrá permitir que nos separe, nada". Dijo Alisa que se acerco y le dio un apasionado beso a Lars, pero… Blair llega y los interrumpe.

"Vaya, parece que me gane la lotería. ¿Cómo te atreves a besarla en plena via publica, de noche y con la luna llena de testigo? ¿Acaso no es Alisa tu enamorada luego de que la rechazaste? Quiero la verdad y no me ire de aquí hasta obtenerla a como de lugar". Dijo Blair, reclamando a Lars y tratando de llamar la atención.

"Ella no es mi enamorada, lo que paso fue que, simplemente, nos dimos un beso… compensando todas lo que sucedió últimamente en la universidad". Dijo Lars.

"Jajaja, por favor, no me hagas reir; ¿tu piensas que soy idiota para creer en tus tonterías e inventos tuyos, Lars? Pisa tierra, ¿quieres?". Decia Blair.

"Dejalo en paz, Blair; no lo molestes, por favor. El no hizo nada malo". Dijo Alisa que se puso delante de el y salió a defenderlo.

"Y de repente, Alisa, se te ocurrió defenderlo luego de que Lars prefiriera su partido de básquet en vez de que ensaye contigo para el musical. Apartate de el y no te metas en asuntos que no te competen porque sobras; si lo haces, te advierto que acabarias muy mal.". Dijo Blair, mientras apartaba a Alisa de su lado.

"Blair, yo no tengo nada que resolver contigo; asi que, ¿Por qué no nos dejas vivir en paz? Ya tenemos suficiente tiempo soportando tus caprichos". Dijo Lars.

"Esta bien, me ire de aquí, pero no creeran que ambos se saldrán con la suya porque todos en la universidad se enteraran del romance que están entablando y me asegurare de que los expulsen de las actividades que tienen y lo peor de todo es que no volverán a poner un pie allí, nunca mas". Dijo Blair que se fue.

"Ay, no puedo creer que Blair se aparezca de imprevisto y descubra que estamos iniciando nuestro romance. Tengo miedo de que todos los demas sepan de esto y nos expulsen del musical, del partido de básquet, de los "Mate Genios" y que nos echen a patadas de la universidad". Dijo Alisa, mientras Lars la abraza.

"Tranquila, Alisa… Todo saldrá bien y nadie podrá expulsarnos de la universidad ni se atreverá a cumplir nuestro sueño de cantar juntos". Dijo el.

Al dia siguiente, la humanoide encontró a Lili en el laboratorio pretendiendo prevenirla de Blair que quiere contarle a todos sobre su romance con Lars.

"Lili, que bueno que te encuentro por aquí. Fijate que he pasado una de las mejores noches de mi vida a pesar de que, al principio, fue accidentado". Dijo Alisa.

"¿Accidentado? ¿Por qué? ¿Algo malo paso?". Pregunto Lili.

"Porque anoche, Blair se entrometió en plena via publica cuando estaba conversando con Lars, mientras el venia aclararme algunas cosas sobre… los eventos que se avecinan. Ahora, el esta determinado hacer las dos cosas porque esta queriéndome como mas que una amiga, mientras que yo no tuve mas remedio que confesar mis sentimientos. Entonces, el también hizo lo propio y, al final, me beso". Conto Alisa.

"Se puede esperar cualquier cosa de Blair, no es nuevo, pero… ¿de Lars? Esto si que es una gratísima novedad; me imagino que fue increíble que lo hiciera en plena calle y con la luna llena de testigo. Y, ¿Cómo fue que Blair se apareció cuando estabas declarando tu amor por el?". Pregunto Lili.

"No lo se, pero ella nos descubrió besándonos y nos reclamaba en base de los sucesos acaecidos anteriormente. De repente, ella lo hacia solo para llamar la atención, pero eso no tiene nada de mano si me beso con Lars en presencia de Blair. Sin embargo, mi permanencia, y la de el, en la universidad sigue en juego y tengo miedo de que nos echen a los dos a patadas si se enteran de esto". Dijo Alisa.

"Despreocupate, Alisa. Nanase, Shin y yo nos encargaremos de que ni Juri, ni Blair, ni Jack sepan tu romance con Lars. Esto quedara a salvo con nosotros". Dijo Lili.

"Gracias, amiga, siempre estas apoyándome en mis momentos difíciles. (mira el reloj) ¡Dios mio! Me tengo que ir a la sala de música, tengo que seguir ensayando para el musical de invierno; de seguro, Lars y Nanase me esperan y ya estoy tardando mucho. Bien, te veo luego". Dijo Alisa que se retira del laboratorio.

Con el tiempo a cuestas, Alisa corria a la sala de musica sin usar sus cohetes que le permite volar para llegar a tiempo sin que nadie se de cuenta. Por otro lado, Lars comenzó con los entrenamientos junto con su equipo y, tras la culminación de las practicas, el capitán fue velozmente para ensayar con su enamorada y con Nanase.

"Alisa, ¿Por qué la demora? Pense que no llegarías a practicar". Dijo Nanase.

"Perdon por la demora, estuve conversando con Lili mucho tiempo en el laboratorio que no me di cuenta que era tarde. Bueno, tenemos mucho por hacer". Dijo Alisa.

"Queria ir por ti, pero no te encontré. Asi que, me fui por mi cuenta". Dijo Lars.

"Si, lo se. Sin embargo, te tengo una sorpresa para ti y quiero que lo veas; me costo mucho tiempo en hacerlo y espero que te guste". Dijo Lars que hizo entrar a sus compañeros de básquet al salón de música con una sorpresa que tenia guardado para Alisa bajo el brazo y con el permiso de Nanase.

"Oh, gracias por la sorpresa, realmente no me lo esperaba. No imagine que ustedes resolverían una difícil ecuación en esta pizarra, me gusto mucho ese lindo detalle por parte de tus compañeros y, claro esta, de parte tuya. Sin embargo, yo no me quedaría atrás y tengo una sorpresa para ti, Lars. Nanase, acompañame". Dijo Alisa que, junto con Nanase, le darían un regalo que su enamorado no lo esperaba.

Los compañeros que conforman el grupo de la universidad que competirán en "Los Mate Genios" junto con Alisa y Lili muestran que, en sus polos, armaron una frase que decía "Vamos, Gargolas" en ingles y que, cada uno, fue develandolo quitando sus sacos. Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Lars se sorprendió con tal sorpresa y agradeció a Alisa con un beso; todos se quedaron congelados ante tal gesto.

"¡Por Dios! Muchas gracias por devolverme el favor, Alisa, te juro que soy fanatico de las sorpresas, pero esta supero todas mis expectativas. Se que todos se quedaron impactados por el beso que nos dimos y acaban de saber que somos enamorados, pero esto solo quedara entre nosotros y esperemos que nadie se entere de nuestra relación". Dijo Lars ante el estallido de la gente.

"Esperen, no hagan bulla porque Juri y los demas se pueden enterar de lo que estamos haciendo". Dijo Alisa pidiendo a sus compañeros que paren con el bullicio.

Cuando Alisa les sugirió a sus compañeros congregados en la sala de música que no hagan ruido suficiente, ella y Lars se unieron para sorprenderlos con un dibujo que hicieron días antes en la parte de atrás de la pizarra; este incluye una frase que decía: "Todos unidos en solo corazón, Adelante Club de Teatro".

"Muchas gracias a todos por la sorpresa que ni Lars ni yo imaginamos recibir y… quiero que sepan que estoy comprometida. No solo con el grupo de matematicas sino también con la canción que interpretare a duo con el en el musical. Asi que, mañana será un dia de triunfos en la universidad y además, tenemos una misión aparte: bajar de la nube a los hermanos Damme y quitarles su protagonismo como sea". Dijo Alisa, mientras que los demas hicieron estallar de alegría.

"Ahora, dense un beso una vez mas, por favor". Dijo Nanase quien pidió a Alisa que, de nuevo, le regale a Lars otro apasionado beso para beneplácito de sus amigos.

Falta muy poco para el casting final para ver quien se queda con el protagonico del musical de invierno, también para el partido de básquet donde se juega el titulo de campeón regional de esta disciplina; además, "Los Mate Genios" determinara que equipo es el mejor en matemáticas. Con los tres eventos que se avecinan, las preguntas que nos hacemos son: ¿Podran Alisa y Lars cantar con el corazón y vencer a Juri y a los hermanos Dame en el musical? ¿Lograra la humanoide destacarse en aritmética? ¿Conseguira el capitán de baloncesto llevar su equipo a la gloria? Las interrogantes están planteadas y las respuestas se sabrán mas pronto de lo debido; solo nos queda esperar.


	10. Tres Eventos en Total Colision

**Capitulo Diez. Tres Eventos en Total Colision**

Despues de saber de la confesión de Alisa, Lars pregunto si Cammy, su madre, lo sabia, pero su progenitora lo desconoce y ella siente miedo de que la ignore cuando lo sepa. Sin querer, la humanoide declaro su amor hacia el basquetbolista y para no quedarse atrás, Lars también consiguió decir que la ama como nunca la amo en su vida; para consumarlo, ambos se besaron, pero su felicidad les duraría poco porque Blair aparece inesperadamente y los ve juntos. Ella los reclama luego de que supiera los hechos acontecidos anteriormente y hasta amenazo con decir a todos sobre su romance para que suspendan a los dos de las actividades programadas para el dia siguiente y que sean expulsados de la universidad; ambos sintieron miedo de que esto se daría, pero el secreto seguiría estando a salvo sin importar lo que pase. Al otro dia, en la universidad, Alisa le comento las noticias a Lili que se comprometió a ayudarla para que no le sigan haciendo daño tanto a ella como a Lars. Despues, ellos se juntaron en la sala de música donde Nanase también los esperaba, pero "Las Gargolas" sorprendieron a Alisa con una ecuación imposible de realizar y los compañeros de la humanoide en "Los Mate Genios" se quitan sus sacos y develan una frase en sus polos. Sin embargo, nuestros protagonistas se unieron para voltear la pizarra y hacer un dibujo que incluia un lema: "Todos unidos en un solo corazón, Adelante Club de Teatro". Con estas inesperadas sorpresas, Lars y Alisa están mas unidos para triunfar en sus respectivos eventos y brillar en el musical de invierno donde intentaran opacar a Juri y los hermanos Dame.

Llego el dia mas esperado en la universidad, los tres eventos que se programaron para este mismo dia, chocan y los nervios se apoderan de los que chicos que temen estropearlo todo en plena presentación. La cancha de básquet esta repleta de gente fanatica de "Los Gargolas"; además, el laboratorio se ha llenado de familiares y amigos de los participantes. Y como si todo esto no fuera suficiente, el auditorio, donde se desarrollara el casting final para escoger a los protagonistas del musical, se ve casi vacio, seguro que no le interesa a nadie por ser una obra creada por Juri Han, la neurótica profesora de teatro.

"Estoy nerviosa, Lili, no puedo creer que, todo lo ensayado en estos últimos meses, se resuma en este momento. Hoy disputaremos el titulo de los mas genios en matematica contra los "Cocodrilos" y espero que mi madre este allí en primera fila viéndome en acción. Despues de esto, podre decir que este sacrificio bien habrá valido la pena. Sin embargo, tengo un plan en mente y que lo llevare a cabo después de la competencia". Dijo Alisa que estaba nerviosa, pero tenia algo entre manos.

"Sueltate primero, llama a Lars para que te acompañe antes de que comiencen sus respectivas competencias para que tus nervios se vayan y para que estes mas tranquila durante "Los Mate Genios", eso seria lo necesario". Dijo Lili que estuvo acompañando a Alisa desde que la humanoide llego a la universidad.

"No es necesario, puedo salir a la terraza a tomar aire puro antes de que comience la competencia y eso es lo que hare ahora. Si quieres, acompañame". Dijo Alisa.

"Espera, creo que nos llaman para irnos al laboratorio para comenzar con la competencia de matematicas de una vez, pero primero… vamos al baño para que te quites los nervios de encima porque no me gusta verte asi y allí, me explicas como será tu plan que tienes". Dijo Lili que acompaño a Alisa a retocarse.

Mientras tanto, el estadio de básquet esta abarrotado de gente y en los camerinos del equipo, la energía no los ha abandonado hasta ahora y es por eso que salen motivados y decididos a ganar el campeonato regional, pero la angustia se apodera de Lars, mientras su padre lo acompaña en este momento crucial.

"Hijo, estas nervioso. Suele pasar a muchas personas que están a un paso de alcanzar sus sueños y tu no eres el único. Lars, la cuestión es que tu equipo esta poniendo todas tus esperanzas en ti para que ganes el campeonato regional de básquet y también, que consigas el rol protagonico en la obra musical al lado de Alisa. Te digo estas y otras cosas porque te lo mereces". Dijo Abel, su padre.

"Muchas gracias, padre. ¿Te acuerdas el momento en que prometi que daría todo de mi en el partido? Pues, ese momento llego y lo cumpliré ahora". Dijo Lars.

"Espero que cumplas tu palabra. Te vere en el campo de juego". Dijo Abel que abrazo a su hijo y lo deja, mientras que el se alista para entrar al terreno de juego.

Mientras tanto, en los camerinos, Blair y Jack, calientan sus voces a su peculiar gusto para tomar por asalto el escenario del auditorio.

"El ohm es el ejercicio mas interesante para calentar la voz antes de ingresar al escenario. Listo, estamos a punto de tomar el escenario donde tenemos la misión de sorprender a la maestra Juri y asi, obtener los roles protagonicos del musical antes de que la estúpida de Alisa y el despreciable de Lars lo hagan". Dijo Blair.

"Tienes todo mi apoyo, Blair, salgamos a comer el escenario". Dijo Jack.

Por otro lado, en el auditorio de la universidad, una poca congruencia de gente llega para presenciar el segundo casting y ver que dupla es elegida, por la profesora Juri, como pareja protagonica en el musical de invierno. Nanase, la pianista, se alista para tocar las canciones que los duelistas interpretaran.

"Muchas gracias a todos por venir al casting final para buscar a los protagonistas de mi primera obra musical. Ahora, quiero presentar a la pianista principal Nanase McCormick quien estará a cargo del piano y tocara las canciones que nuestros duelistas cantaran para nosotros. Bien, dicho esto, apreciemos el arte de la música que la primera pareja duelista nos demostraran; con ustedes, los hermanos Dame". Dijo Juri, mientras Blair y Jack aparecen en escena. **Nota: Por cuestiones de escena, no pasaremos toda su presentación, mientras interpretan "Tik Tok" de la popular cantante estadounidense Ke$ha.**

Mientras esto sucedia, Alisa y Lili se preparan para competir en "Los Mate Genios" dejando los nervios a un lado y están mas seguras de que ganaran. Ellas entran al laboratorio y se dan con la grata sorpresa de que la madre de la humanoide, Cammy, se encuentra entre el publico.

"Buenos días, estamos todos reunidos aqui para comenzar con el concurso de matematicas por equipos "Los Mate Genios". En esta oportunidad, se enfrentan "Los Gargolas" contra "Los Cocodrilos", deben resolver la ecuación que esta en sus carpetas en un tiempo limite de 5 minutos. El primero que presione este botón y dé con la respuesta correcta, será el ganador y recibirá este precioso trofeo. ¿Estan listos? Comencemos, entonces". Dijo el profesor de matematicas.

Y al mismo tiempo que comenzo "Los Mate Genios", también se inicio el partido de básquet donde se disputa el titulo regional y en el que todas las esperanzas están puestas en Lars. Por otro lado, Blair y Jack también están demostrando que quieren ser los protagonistas de la obra musical que Juri creo. Sin embargo, Alisa y Lili sacaron lustre a su cartel de favoritas y terminaron su problema matematico en menos de dos minutos, el profesor lo revisa y…

"Correcto, "Las Gargolas" ganan la competencia". Dijo, mientras la algarabía de las chicas y del publico se desata. Ellas se abrazan felices porque obtuvieron la victoria, pero también esperan que Alisa consiga el protagonico del musical junto con Lars que, al mismo tiempo, esta luchando por ganar el titulo en básquet.

"No puedo creer que seamos "las genios mas genios de las matematicas", Lili. Ahora que estamos libres de polvo y paja, debemos tramar un plan para interrumpir todo para que pueda cantar con Lars. Tu, mirame, porque luego me ayudaras con esto". Dijo Alisa que ya esta disponible para llevar a cabo su plan.

El plan consiste en conectar la laptop con las otras que habían alrededor de la universidad y provocar una falla de sistema en todos los esparcimientos del colegio, excepto en el del auditorio para que Alisa pueda tener la oportunidad de cantar con Lars en el ultimo casting antes de que Juri declare como ganadores a los hermanos Dame y obtengan el protagonismo en su musical de invierno.

"De acuerdo, gracias por tu ayuda. Ahora, lo que tenemos que hacer es esperar para que el sistema muestre ciertas complicaciones". Dijo Alisa.

Por otro lado, los hermanos Dame siguen cantando en el auditorio tratando de captar la atención de Juri y sin utilizar a Nanase en el piano. Cuando terminaron la canción, la poca gente que estuvo presente aplaudió a medias por la casi nefasta presentación de los chicos que no lleno de expectativas. Blair le hace señas al publico y Jack tira su sombrero a sus fanaticas.

"Esto es arte musical, aprécienlo, pero si no lo hacen… ¿Cómo demonios podrán destacarse en dicho ambiente como cantantes o actores teatrales? Ahora, quisiera invitar al escenario a los próximos duetos para que pasen al escenario; necesito a Alisa y Lars, por favor… Les dare 2 minutos como máximo de tiempo para que lleguen aquí sino la pareja protagonica serán Blair y Jack Dame". Dijo Juri poniendo un ultimátum a ambos si no llegan a tiempo al auditorio.

"Claro, sera mejor que les presionemos mas, mientras ellos continúen con sus respectivas competencias. Por mi lado, yo me siento ganadora". Dijo Blair.

"No te confies demasiado, Blair, puede ser que ellos vengan antes de tiempo y demuestren que pueden cantar mejor que nosotros para que Juri les de el protagonismo en su obra. O sea, no esta nada dicho, aun tenemos probabilidades de ganar". Dijo su hermano, mientras aconseja a Blair que no peque de confiada.

Por otro lado, empiezan a surgir fallas en el sistema justo como Alisa y Lili habían planeado. Esto se siente en la cancha de básquet donde "Las Gargolas" siguen enfrentándose a "Los Cocodrilos" por el titulo regional de este deporte por lo que, a petición del arbitro, deberán abandonar la cancha de inmediato con lo cual, el partido queda suspendido hasta que se solucione el problema. En el laboratorio, luego de llevar a cabo su plan y recibir las felicitaciones de su madre Cammy, Alisa ve que algo no andaba bien y debía desalojar el recinto junto con Lili y todos los demas concursantes de "Los Mate Genios".

"Rapido, debemos ir al auditorio porque es el único lugar donde no tienen fallas en el sistema y para que cantes allí con Lars antes de que los hermanos Dame ganen y sean los protagonistas de la obra musical que esta preparando Juri". Dijo Lili, mientras ella y Alisa van a toda velocidad al auditorio.

Del mismo modo, Lars va al auditorio donde encuentra a Alisa y juntos emprenden su marcha hacia el lugar donde ambos interpretaran una canción con la que pretenden convencer a Juri por segunda vez para hacerlos con el triunfo y ser los nuevos protagonistas de su musical. Cuando llegaron, la maestra de teatro se muestra decepcionada de ellos porque debían ser puntuales y no lo fueron; ante esto, ella toma una decision en la que habrá consecuencias.

"A la hora que llegan, chicos, ¿no se supone que di un tiempo de dos minutos para que se presenten a este auditorio y cantar? Parece que, a estas alturas, les importo mas el partido de básquet y la competencia de matematicas que este importante casting para elegir a los protagonistas de mi musical. Creo que tengo tomada mi decision: los hermanos Dame serán mi nueva pareja principal". Dijo Juri.

Al parecer, el empeño que han puesto Lars y Alisa durante los ensayos en este tiempo han sido en vano porque Juri escogió a sus favoritos, Blair y Jack, para que sean los protagonistas de su musical. El lamento de uno y la tristeza de otro se entremezclan, pero siempre hay una luz al final del túnel.


	11. Jugando el Todo por el Todo

**Capitulo Once. Jugando el Todo por el Todo**

La competencia comenzó en el colegio. Alisa y Lili entraron a "Los Mate Genios" y vencieron a "Los Cocodrilos" en una reñida competencia aunque, al principio, se sintió el nerviosismo por parte de la androide que pensó en elaborar un plan en el que podría desbaratar todos los sistemas instalados en el mencionado recinto. Por otro lado, la lucha por el campeonato regional de básquet también estaba en marcha y Lars, junto con sus compañeros de "Las Gargolas", querían realizar su sueño de llegar a la gloria. Sin embargo, la gloria máxima también esta en el auditorio porque esta en juego el protagonismo del musical creada por Juri y en la que el basquetbolista y la joven mitad humana, mitad robot, se enfrentan a los hermanos Blair y Jack Dame en una lucha sin cuartel en este segundo casting. Estos dos últimos se presentaron primero, pero, ante la ausencia de sus competidores, la maestra de teatro le dio un plazo de dos minutos como máximo para que lleguen a tiempo a escena; ellos se presentan, pero era demasiado tarde: la maestra tomo la decision de que los hermanos Dame sean los protagonistas de su opera prima por lo que habrá consecuencias terribles.

"No puede ser, señorita Juri, ¿Cómo se atreve a tomar una apresurada decision si ni siquiera escucho a los otros dos cantar? O sea, estas determinada a romper los sueños de Alisa y Lars de cantar frente a su persona y queriendo ser los nuevos protagonistas del musical; eres una persona sin corazón". Dijo Nanase tratando de convencer a Juri para que la estudiante y el basquetbolista puedan tener una oportunidad de cantar frente a ella.

"Mi decision esta tomada, Nanase, ya no puedo dar marcha atrás. Ademas, Lars quedo prohibido de jugar el partido para dedicarse enteramente a esto, yo no se que hacia en el coliseo jugando al básquet cuando debería prepararse para entrar a escena con Alisa". Dijo Juri que reclama a Lars por no estar allí a tiempo.

"Mi padre me dio permiso para que juegue porque no podría ausentarme al partido mas importante de mi vida a pesar de que usted le dijo que me prohibieron participar allí, pero mi pasión seguirán siendo el básquet y cantar porque no siempre puedo destacarme en un solo campo". Dijo Lars, defendiéndose.

"De acuerdo, ya fue suficiente de esta discusión. ¿Podrias dejar que Lars y Alisa, por lo menos, intenten hacer el casting? Despues, tendras que tomar una decision importante que dependerá el futuro de ambos". Dijo Nanase que interrumpe la discusión y convence a Juri de que Lars y Alisa pasen el casting.

"¿Qué paso? Se supone que Juri ya decidió por nosotros y que ellos llegaron tarde a su segunda prueba". Dijo Blair que volvió con Jack de los camerinos.

"Lo siento, Blair, hice todo lo que pude, pero mi corazón duro se ablando y ahora, tengo que audicionarlos porque Lars aclaro ciertas cosas que resultaron ser verdaderas. Asi que, no puedo dejar pasar la chance que el y Alisa tienen y, de repente, podrían ser ellos los que sean los nuevos protagonistas de mi musical. Una vez mas, lo siento, Blair". Dijo Juri que, tras los intentos de Lars y Nanase por convencerla, quiso que ambos pasen el casting; al fin, ellos pueden cantar.

"Lars, te arrepentirás por lo que hiciste; tú y Alisa destruyeron mis sueños de estrella que tanto anhele tener". Dijo Blair que se retira con su hermano, frustrada y con lagrimas en los ojos porque sus ilusiones se vieron rotas luego de que Juri aceptara que Lars y Alisa pasaran la segunda prueba.

"Eso lo veremos. Tú me das la señal cuando estén listos, Lars". Dijo Nanase que se dispuso a irse al piano para empezar la canción que ensayaron.

Los alumnos que no participaron de "Los Mate Genios" y los integrantes del equipo de baloncesto se acercaron al auditorio al saber que los sistemas siguen fallando y que no tenían mas opción que evacuar como sea. Nanase empieza a tocar, pero Alisa se pone nerviosa al ver que todos a verlos en escena y cantando.

"No puedo hacerlo, Lars, no puedo cantar con toda la gente observándonos". Dijo Alisa, rehusándose a cantar porque tiene miedo escénico.

"Paren el piano, por favor. Mi amor, mirame. ¿Te acuerdas la primera vez que cantamos juntos en el karaoke? Bien, haz lo mismo para que no estes nerviosa. Recuerda siempre que te quiero mucho y juntos vamos a cumplir nuestros sueños. Nuevamente, Nanase, comenzamos". Dijo Lars que tranquilizo a Alisa dejando atrás sus nervios para cantar con pasión al ritmo del piano que toca Nanase.

**Cancion: Raise Your Voice (By: Hilary Duff)**

Him: I found myself today,

Oh, I found myself and ran away,

but something pulled me back.

Her: The voice of reason I forgot I had,

All I know is you're not here to say,

What you always used to say,

But it's written in the sky tonight.

Chorus - Both:

So I won't give up,

No, I won't break down,

Sooner than it seems life turns around,

And I will be strong even if it all goes wrong,

When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe,

Someone's watching over me.

Her: I've seen that ray of light,

And it's shinning on my destiny,

Shinning all the time.

And I won't be afraid,

Him: To follow everywhere it's taking me,

All I know is yesterday is gone,

And right now I belong,

To this moment, to my dreams.

Chorus – Both:

So, I won't give up,

No, I won't break down

Sooner than it seems life turns around,

And I will be strong even if it all goes wrong,

Cause when I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe,

That someone's watching over me

Him: And it doesn't matter what people say,

And it doesn't matter how long it takes,

Her: Believe in yourself and you'll fly high,

And it only matters how true you are,

Both: Be true to yourself and follow your heart.

Chorus - Both:

So I won't give up,

No, I won't break down,

Sooner than it seems life turns around,

And I will be strong even if it all goes wrong,

'Cause when I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe.

That I won't give up,

No, I won't break down,

Sooner than it seems life turns around,

And I will be strong even if it all goes wrong,

'cause when I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe.

That someone's watching over,

Someone's watching over,

That someone's watching over me,

Yeah, Yeah, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh oh, oh, oh,

Someone's watching over me.

El público aplaudió a rabiar a los chicos que cantaron con pasión e intensidad, Blair y Jack los miraban a lo lejos y pensó que bien habrá valido la pena darle la oportunidad a los chicos; además, se arrepintió por todas las maldades que hizo desde que Alisa ingreso a la escuela y espera poder disculparse por sus errores. Los sistemas volvieron a estabilizarse normalmente y el partido de básquet se reanudo cuando faltan pocos minutos para terminarse.

El marcador estaba igualado en el último cuarto de hora y si seguiría así, irían a muerte súbita para definir al campeón regional de baloncesto. Sin embargo, la promesa de Lars, de que ganaría el titulo, se cumpliría cuando, en el minuto final, Shin le paso el balón y la emboco desde lejos, lo cual significo tres puntos, el pitazo final del arbitro, el triunfo y el campeonato regional para "Las Gargolas".

"Lo hicimos, papa, lo hicimos". Dijo Lars que abrazo a su padre y entrenador de equipo con lagrimas en los ojos por el titulo obtenido gracias a el.

"Gracias por brindarme esa alegría, hijo, y gracias también por mantener tu promesa hasta el final, te lo mereces". Dijo su padre.

"Lars, ¡felicidades! Crei que nunca lo conseguirías, pero, al final, con esfuerzo y sacrificio, lo lograste". Dijo Alisa, que se acerco, lo abrazo y lo beso en la boca.

"Chicos, estoy feliz porque han obtenido el protagonico en el musical de Juri. Alisa, solo quiero que sepas que me arrepiento tanto por hacer maldades, principalmente, contra ti; perdoname por causarte tanto daño y, al mismo tiempo, quiero felicitarte a ti y a Lars por lo que consiguieron cada uno en sus respectivas pruebas". Dijo Blair que quiere el perdón de Alisa.

"Esta bien, Blair, te perdono, pero que, cuando nos reencontremos, en un futuro no muy lejano, cambies de actitud y alcances los sueños que tu y tu hermano se propongan; de eso, te lo puedo asegurar". Dijo Alisa que abrazo a Blair y esta ultima felicito a Lars por obtener el titulo regional de básquet con su equipo.

"Lo sabia, Alisa, lo sabia. Supe, desde el inicio, que tu y Lars lograrían triunfar juntos e individualmente. Ay, amiga, no te imaginas cuanto me enorgulleces y ahora, espero que ambos se apunten hacia los escenarios teatrales mas grandes del mundo y los éxitos y las propuestas les lloverán a mares". Dijo Lili.

"Muchas gracias, Lili, ahora que el equipo de "Las Gargolas" triunfaron de la mano de Lars, yo hice mi parte y ambos terminamos obteniendo el protagonismo en el musical. Ahora, puedo decir que todos juntos, vencimos los obstáculos que se cruzaban en nuestro camino y todo se lo debemos a quienes nunca dejaron de apoyarnos". Dijo Alisa que abrazo fuertemente a Lili.

"Oigan, ¿Qué paso en sus respectivas competencias?". Pregunto Nanase.

"Ganamos, Nanase, ganamos… No sabes lo felices que estamos". Dijo Alisa.

"Si, nosotros triunfamos por nuestra cuenta y juntos. Este ultimo lo hicimos gracias a ti porque eres la armadora principal". Dijo Lars que le quito el moño que Nanase llevaba puesto y los lentes que los uso desde pequeña. Ella se saco el pañuelo y la orquesta del colegio toco las notas de una canción donde todos cantan.

**Cancion: A ver si pueden (Teen Angels)**

A.B: Ya me cansé, ya no va más,

quiero ser libre y volar.

Poder sentirme en libertad busco otro fuego,

otro mundo probar.

Todos:

Dale, ve y anda, vamos a bailar,

vamos juntos hasta el final.

L.A: Si me buscas, yo estoy acá.

Chiquita brava, te animas vente conmigo,

acá esta lo que buscas.

Todos: Dale, ve y anda, vamos a bailar,

vamos juntos hasta el final.

Coro:

A ver si pueden, a ver si hoy van por más.

A ver que pasa, a ver que siente si se animarán.

A ver si pueden, a ver si hoy van por más.

A ver que pasa, a ver que siente si se animarán.

B.D: Ya me cansé ya no va más,

quiero ser libre y volar.

J.D: Chiquita brava, te animas, vente conmigo,

acá esta lo que buscas.

Todos: Dale, ve y anda, vamos a bailar,

vamos juntos hasta el final.

A ver si pueden, a ver si hoy van por más.

A ver que pasa, a ver que siente si se animarán.

A ver si pueden, a ver si hoy van por más.

A ver que pasa, a ver que siente si se animarán.

S.K: Ven que me hipnotizo, con su cuerpo tan bonito

y caprichosa en mis brazos, yo te sueño.

N. MC: Ni pienses en tenerme, me perdiste y ya no vuelvo

aunque pidas mil perdones, si que ya estás muerto.

Ellos: Si te mueres por mis besos.

Ellas: Nada me hace más, me hacía que eso.

Coro:

A ver si pueden, a ver si hoy van por más.

A ver que pasa, a ver que siente si se animarán.

A ver si pueden, a ver si hoy van por más.

A ver que pasa, a ver que siente si se animarán.

Con un beso apasionado entre los protagonistas, ellos y los demas se van, mientras la historia se termina con la orquesta tocando las notas de la canción.

**Elenco:**

Lars Alexandersson: Basquetbolista, capitán del equipo de basquet "Las Gargolas".

Alisa Bosconovitch: Humanoide, nueva estudiante del colegio que le apasiona las matematicas.

Blair Dame: Antagonista femenina juvenil. Estudiante del colegio y cantante.

Jack Dame: Antagonista masculino juvenil. Hermano de Blair y cantante.

Juri Han: Antagonista femenina principal. Maestra de escuela y creadora del musical.

Abel Liebrecht: Entrenador de "Las Gargolas" y padre de Lars.

Lili Rochefort: Mejor amiga de Alisa. Estudiante del colegio.

Shin Kamiya: Mejor amigo de Lars. Estudiante del colegio.

Nanase McCormick: Pianista. Estudiante del colegio.

Cammy White: Madre de Alisa.

Eddy Gordo: Estudiante del colegio.

Leo Kliesen: Estudiante del colegio.

Lee Chaolan: Estudiante del colegio.


End file.
